Notas
by ope-hana
Summary: después de la guerra, Draco se encuentra con notas que alguien deja por toda la escuela. poco a poco se va enamorando. pero, se da cuenta quien es la dueña de esas notas y empieza una batalla emocional. XXCompletaXXX
1. Valentia

los personajes no son mios.

* * *

 **Notas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Valiente_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Había iniciado la escuela; de nuevo. Se sentía como un paria, más que un paria, se sentía fuera de lugar. Todo lo que vivió en la guerra fue un gran acontecimiento perturbador. Ya no se sentía como el niño de hace 5 años. Ahora era ya un adulto que tomaba sus decisiones, aunque; sus padres aun lo traten como a un niño de 8 años.

Estaba feliz a su manera: no tenía que escuchar a su madre ni a su padre. Ya no, no más. En la escuela ignoraba a todos y le era indiferente lo que pensaban de él. Solo se llevaba con Nott, Zabini y Pansy. Su sus únicos amigos. Goyle se fue del país; no soporto la idea de que Crabbe haya muerto y ellos hayan perdido en la guerra.

Estaba mosqueado de todos, cada uno de los que lo veían. Quería también desaparecer, pero, amaba a su familia. Ese día estaba haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca. Se le habían caído algunos libros; cuando estaba reclinado alzando los libros noto que había un pedazo de pergamino. Lo cogió; lo guardo en las bolsas de su túnica.

Salía de la biblioteca que choco con una castaña

—Lo siento, —sobándose la frente— no te vi —mientras se asombraba al verlo

El solo la fulmino con la mirada. No le dijo nada solo se marchó. Iba por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras cuando saco el pergamino.

 _Valiente_

 _¿Qué es valiente? Según es alguien que vence sus temores y miedos… pero, a veces ser valiente no es solo vencer nuestros temores y miedos. Ser valiente es como él. El que ha dado la cara a pesar de los rumores, a pesar de las habladurías, a pesar del odio. Él es valiente. Porque no solo demuestra todos los días como lidiar con las personas. Si no que también se esfuerza por demostrarle que no les tiene miedo._

 _Creo que esta semana me ha demostrado que debería ser más valiente para enfrentarme a mi mayor temor. ¡Gracias… por enseñarme que debería ser valiente en todo el momento!_

Draco al leerlo se sintió raro. Muy raro. Era como una calidez y un estremecimiento lo rodeara. Esa nota la hacía sentir bien; más que bien.

Salió y regreso a la biblioteca; busco en las demás mesas pero no encontró nada. Se puso a terminar la tarea de transformación. Cuando abrió la página que estaba buscando encontró otro pedazo. Lo metió en su túnica, termino los deberes y fue hacia su habitación.

 _Lastimar…_

 _Nunca pensé que mis actos llegaran a lastimarte. Nunca desee eso. Lo nuestro nunca debió pasar; fue un beso del momento, un beso de desesperación, un beso de euforia en el momento menos oportuno. Creo que no sabía qué te iba a lastimar_

No entendió mucho. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir.


	2. A veces

**_Notas_**

 _._

 _.-_

 _._

 _._

 **A veces…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-**

 **.**

 **-.**

Sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. Desde que cenaron fue directo a la biblioteca. Solo para asegurarse que esas notas misteriosas aparecieran. Tenía un nuevo hobbie y era leer los pensamientos de esa persona. Fue a la misma mesa pero no encontró nada. Se acordó del libro. Y fue en busca del libro y lo encontró pero no tenía nada. Cuando iba a dejar el libro y se retiraba vio que en una mesa estaba un pedazo de pergamino. Y era lo que estaba buscando. No espero mucho para empezar a leerlo

* * *

 _A veces... solo a veces. No hay que ser tan valientes porque a veces las cosas no salen como uno desea. Y solo a veces… a veces… lastimas a las demás personas. También, nunca termines con tu novio por vía red flu. Porque será capaz de darte un puñetazo y sin querer llega a quemar._

 _Lección del día no terminar una relación por vía red flu. Y ser más valiente en terminarlo en persona._

* * *

Se rió al leer la lección del día. Al menos sabía que era una chica. Y que ya estaba disponible. Sonrió tan solo de imaginársela. Como un nuevo hobbies metió el pedazo de pergamino en su túnica. Después lo pondría con las otra dos.


	3. Una cruz

**Notas**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Una cruz…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se acercó a esa estatua que estaba afuera de los menesteres. Había algo que le llamo la atención. Era un pedazo de pergamino. Su corazón se aceleró, será lo que él piensa que es. Acaso esa chica está dejando sus pensamientos y emociones por todo Hogwarts. Cuando hizo el hechizo aparecieron las letras.

 _Cada persona tiene su cruz… aunque nos duela el recordar, hoy recordemos los que no están. No importa si no sea su cumpleaños, un evento especial. Solo hay que recordarlos que estuvieron en nuestra vida y ahora ya no forman parte de nosotros. Recordar es bello… nos ayuda a reflexionar y ver de nuestros errores. Errores que no lograríamos ver si no recordáramos._

* * *

 _Hoy recuerdo mi primera vez que entre aquí. En la sala que viene y va. Y como ahí hay alguien que merece ser recordado._

 _Por eso digo que hay personas que cargan una cruz… una cruz que solo ellos saben. A veces, solo a veces hay que ser valientes para recordar las cicatrices no sanadas…_

 _Lección del día… ¡qué bello es recordar!_

* * *

.

Sintió un enorme hueco en su pecho. Y recordó que Crabbe ahí murió. Se armó de valentía y pensó tres veces. De repente la puerta salió. Abrió y entro. Estaba todo quemado y solo había cenizas las paredes ahumadas. Y con un hechizo hizo salir una corona de flores. Las puso encima de un bulto de cenizas.

—lo siento amigo… lo siento —y sin más empezó a llorar. Vio que a la otra esquina había un ramo de flores color blanco.


	4. Arreglar… Curar… Y Sanar

**los personajes no son mios...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Arreglar… Curar… Y Sanar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Era una semana de mierda. Y solo había encontrado una nota en el pasillo de la biblioteca. Uno que solo de recordar lo hacia sentir mal.

* * *

 _Arreglar… ¿Qué entendemos por arreglar? Lo primero que se nos viene es arreglar una situación difícil. Como si algo estuviera descompuesto y tan solo merece arreglarse. Suena fácil con ese contexto pero entre líneas es diferente. No es como si fuera un problema y digamos hay que arreglarlo. No es como si tu reloj se descompusiera y solo arreglarlo estuviera bien._

 _¿Cómo se puede arreglar un corazón? ¿Cómo arreglar una amistad?_

 _¿Cómo arreglar algo que no se puede arreglar? ¿Cómo arreglar tu vida, para que siga funcionando? ¿Cómo arreglar el daño que has hecho?_

 _Deseo arreglar tus problemas… pero, no sé cómo arreglarlas… sin lastimarte._

* * *

Ahora tenía esa duda. ¿Cómo ayudar a una persona sin lastimarla? Él ya había lastimado a muchos. A bastantes más bien dicho. ¿Cómo lo arreglaría sin salir lastimado?

Fue por unos ingredientes en el armario del profesor Horace Slurghorn. Cuando sintió un pedazo de papel en unos de los frascos. De nuevo sintió su corazón palpitar. Tomo el pedazo de pergamino y se lo metió a la túnica. Siguió con su poción y al terminar la clase acomodo los ingredientes que ocupo. Cuando vio que otra pedazo de pergamino estaba en la parte baja de un tarro. Lo agarro y volteo a ver a su alrededor pero nadie lo veía ni le prestaba atención.

Salió como alma que lo lleva morgana. Choco con la castaña que solo le dio una mirada de molestia. Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta y coloco unos hechizos.

 _Curar… ¿Qué es curar? Es desaparecer heridas que estaban lastimadas. ¿Cómo curar un alma? ¿Cómo curar una persona que lastimaste?_

 _He estado pensando eso, creo que me duele al lastimar una persona por mi cobardía. Si hubiera un ungüento mágico para curar las heridas del alma… esa persona sin duda seria rico. ¡Quiero ser millonaria!_

 _Al menos puedo soñar con eso…_

* * *

Al leer eso de nuevo una sonrisa se le escapo.

—Yo soy millonario —musito

Saco la otra hoja y empezó a leerla.

* * *

 _Sanar… ¿Qué es sanar? recuperar su salud si está enferma…_

 _Todos entienden el significado. Pero, ¿si está enfermo de amor? ¿Cómo lo sanaras? Muchos dicen con el tiempo, pero si no es amor del pasional si es más el amor de hermanos. ¿Cómo lo sanas? — ¡Le das otro hermano!_

 _Suena cruel eso. Yo no soy cruel. ¿Verdad? Solo tengo dudas. Hoy el me mando una lechuza diciéndome que era cruel. Su hermana no me habla. Dicen que no fue el momento apropiado para terminar. El aun y toda su familia no supera la muerte de su hermano. ¡He estado buscando como ayudarlo! (sueno desesperada)._

 _Entendí la lección del día…_

 _Nunca termines con tu novio por red flu, no seas valiente en el momento equivocado que lastimaras a más de una persona. Y esa persona lleva una cruz o una carga en su espalda. Y que solo a veces a veces es mejor callar. Para que no tengas que arreglar el problema. No tengas que curar las heridas emocionales, no tengas que sanar un corazón destrozado._

* * *

Sonrió por lo bajo. Tenía razón aquella nota. El necesitaba arreglar las cosas con sus padres, tenía que curar las heridas de su alma y sanar su mente de lo que hizo. Esa chica lo entendía.


	5. Conociéndote mas, que tus disculpas

espero que lo disfruten... los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

 **Notas**

 ** _Conociéndote mas… que tus disculpas, más que el duelo y más que "gracias"_**

* * *

Estaba en el comedor viendo como los demás se relacionaban. Vio en la mesa de Gryffindor. La pelirroja se encontraba viéndolo. Se sintió avergonzado. No era porque lo cohibió, no. Era porque esa mirada era de odio. Odio puro. Vio que la castaña se sentó lejos de la pelirroja. Algo estaba mal con la castaña. La castaña miraba a la pelirroja y esta la ignoraba.

— ¿Draco vas a ir Hogsmeade con nosotros? —pregunto Pansy

—No tengo ganas

—si cambias de opinión estaremos en zonko

Estaba caminando por rumbo al lago, cuando escucho un llanto. Se acercó con sigilo. Vio a la castaña. La observo por un momento. Y resoplo

— ¿no vas a ir con tus amigos a Hogsmeade? —pregunto acercándose

—oh, Malfoy ¿Qué necesitas? —trato de esconder su cara en un libro. Pero el libro se cayó y saco varias notas.

Draco se sorprendió al ver las notas. Ella también las había encontrado. Trato de calmarse. Se acercó a ayudarla a recoger las notas.

— ¿tienes muchos aperitivos? —se burlo

La castaña rodo los ojos

—am… no los encontré en la biblioteca. Los iba a tirar y se me olvido.

Draco vio su oportunidad

—dámelas, yo ya me voy por el castillo, los paso a tirar en la basura

Ella dudo, pero cedió.

—Bueno, fue divertido platicar contigo —bromeo sarcástico

Ella solo negó.

Camino lo más apresurado que podía. Hacia su habitación. Hizo la misma rutina, se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer.

 _Siempre he dicho que hay que pedir disculpas por nuestros actos. Y yo me disculpe con las personas que lastime. Pero, ¿si ellos no quieren mis disculpas? ¿Qué hago? Perdí a más de un amigo por ser valiente. Pero ellos me dicen que las disculpas no solucionan lo que yo provoque._

 _Tendré que lidiar con mis demonios… solo por ser valiente_

Tenía deseos, deseos de ir donde estaba ella y abrazarla. Decirle que no era su culpa. Que hizo bien en ser valiente al decir algo que no siente. Tomo la otra hoja.

 _Se dice que lo más difícil de una relación es el duelo. El duelo por aceptar que esa persona ya no va estar contigo. No hará más planes y empiezas a lamentar por las cosas que planearon. Primero será la negación. Creo que estoy en la negación. A pesar, de que fui yo quien rompió con él._

 _Pero mi negación no es el interés amoroso. No. Es más, sobre que ya no seremos amigos. Ya no podré contarle lo que me pasa y el a mí. Ya no organizaremos planes para apoyar a nuestros amigos. Ya no, nos diremos palabras de ánimos._

 _Creo que tendré que pedir disculpa a todos los que lastime._

 _Lección del día: en la negación viene el recordar de tus actos que decides ser valiente para pedir disculpas._

No sabía de relaciones, su única relación era pasar un tiempo agradable con Pansy que lo idolatraba pero, ahora ella había cambiado, solo un poco. O más bien su familia le prohibió acercarse a él. Y solo hablan para mantener las apariencias. ¿Qué será tener una relación?

Tomo otro pedazo

— _¡No mientas…! —Fueron las palabras que me dijo. Que no le mienta. Y puse a pensar ¿Qué realmente es mentir? Hay varios tipos de mentiras; las blancas, las de manipulación y las amargas ¿Yo en que categoría quedaría?_

 _Supongo en las amargas. Por no poder decir que no dije una mentira amarga cuando él me pregunto — ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

 _Le hubiera dicho que no. Pero no quería decirle que solo lo veía como un amigo, y además, perdió su hermano en la guerra. Me necesitaba y accedí. Dije la mentira más amarga para su corazón. "si"_

 _De ahora en adelante creo que solo diré mentiras blancas. Si alguien me dice que quiere conmigo yo solo le diré "gracias"_

" _GRACIAS" (Gira Rápido, Apúrate Concéntrate Inhala Apuradamente Sigilosa)_

Soltó una carcajada. Tardo un minuto en dejar de reír. Eso del "GRACIAS" estaba bueno. Lo aplicaría de ahora en adelante.

Agarro la otra nota.

 _No puedo creer que siga llorando por la carta que recibí_

Pero alguien toco la puerta.

—Draco… te busca la directora McGonagall. Ve a la dirección


	6. Conociéndote mas, más que promesas, más

**Notas**

 _Conociéndote más… más que promesas… más que tonterías… más que esperanzas y sobre todo "deseo"_

—Draco… te busca la directora McGonagall. Ve a la dirección

Fue a la dirección. Y se encontró con su madre. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

—madre… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La profesora se retiró. Y su madre se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro.

—Tu padre consiguió una propuesta de matrimonio —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—, ella estudia aquí. Empieza a tratarla porque cuando salgan se casaran —le dio una sonrisa de esperanza

Draco se sentía molesto, más que molesto fastidiado. ¡Sus padres aún no habían entendido! El ya no quería ser de nuevo manipulado. Y solo a veces a veces es ser valiente y decir lo que pensaba. Tomo esa valentía y no estaba hablando por la red flu.

—Madre —lo dijo serio— no me casare —la miro con determinación— me he enamorado de otra persona —lo había aceptado

Narcisa quedo en shock. ¿Cómo que se enamoró? ¿Quién es la joven que su hijo se le revelara?

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto sin rodeos

—No la conoces — (ni yo tampoco)

— ¡dame un nombre! —exigió

—no te lo diré, ya no soy un niño de dieciséis años, ya no. Dentro de unos meses cumpliré 18 años y me alejare de ustedes —la miro con una mirada penetrante y con un dolor—. Quiero curarme y sanar por lo que me han hecho, y por lo que yo hice

—D-Draco…

—cargo una cruz en mi espalda que aún no olvido. Madre. Quiero sanar a lado de ella. Espero que lo entiendas —se acercó a darle un beso en la frente—. Lo siento

Salió de la dirección. Iba hacia las mazmorras cuando la castaña se lo encontró. Ya no tenía los ojos hinchados. Se veía ya más calmada.

—Malfoy… ¡hoy me toca guardia contigo! Lo dijo un poco desanimada

— ¡veo tu alegría! —ironizo

—"GRACIAS" —se giró para regresar y el rubio se puso a reír por las gracias

— ¿a qué hora? ¿En dónde? —pregunto ya más calmado

—a las 10 en la sala de los menesteres

—"gracias" —la imito

Ella solo asintió

Cuando llego a su cuarto empezó a leer el papel que no pudo leerlo.

No puedo creer que siga llorando por la carta que recibí ¡mendigo pecoso! Si lo tuviera aquí le diría que no fui la única que se equivocó. Yo antes estaba enamorada de él. Antes el me ignoraba… bueno ni yo misma se. Solo quiero una excusa para no sentirme mal. Hare una promesa…

 _Mi promesa será que nunca dudare de mis sentimientos y mi razonamiento. Si mi corazón dice que es el indicado. Yo le diré a mi razonamiento que es el correcto. Si mi razonamiento me dice que mi corazón se equivoca le diré ya una vez te equivocaste ahora le toca a mi corazón._

 _Esa será mi promesa. Creo que empezare a crear un hechizo para que mi corazón hable y mi mente también. Si alguien leyese esto diría que estoy loca. Loca porque el corazón no habla y la razonamiento tampoco. Por eso es razonamiento. Y que no puedo prometer un "por siempre"_

Si se estaba enamorado de ella. No había duda. Le gustaba su forma de pensar. Le gustaba esa caligrafía. Esos pensamientos tontos y un poco estúpidos, pero, esos pensamientos le habían ayudado a encarar a su madre. El también haría una promesa

Su promesa era encontrarla y ser su amigo primero para después decirle que la quiere.

Tomo el otro pedazo de pergamino.

 _¿Es una tontería lo que yo escribo?_

(El negó con la cabeza. Bueno a veces)

 _Alguien me dijo que fue una tontería lo que hice. Y creo que a lo mejor tenga razón. Ayer dije una tontería; dije que me involucraría con cualquier persona que me hablara bonito. Lo sé, fue una tontería. Pero tengo un argumento. Estábamos jugando "que prefieres" y me lo pusieron difícil. ¿Qué prefieres, besar a Draco Malfoy o involucrarte con la primera persona que te hable bonito? Yo acepte lo segundo. No es que tenga algo en contra de él. El me dio la valentía para confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos_.

Draco al leer esto se quedó sorprendido. Volvió a leerlo. Ella hablaba de él. De él. ¡Joder! ¡Se conocen!

 _Pero, él es muy así. Creo que si le hicieran la misma pregunta el también diría lo segundo. Además, el muy, pero muy arrogante o no sabría describirlo ahora. Pero no está en mis estándares ni yo en categoría. Así que ahora coqueteare con el primer chico que me hable bonito. Que buena tontería. También sería una tontería que empecé a imaginarme como serían los labios de Malfoy._

 _Sí que digo tonterías_

Aún seguía en shock. ¿Quién era? ¿Se conocen? ¿Ella desea cometer una tontería con él?

¡Por morgana! Tomo el otro pergamino. Definitivamente deseaba saber más de ella.

 _DESEO no el DESEO de la lujuria si no el deseo de una esperanza. O el significado de unas palabras ocultas. (Deseo Enormemente Seguir Esperanzada a Olvidar); deseo cumplir con eso. El olvidar y seguir adelante. Deseo mucho el DESEO._

 _Lección del día DESEO_

Tomo el pedazo de papel y lo apretó.

—También _deseo_ eso… —suspiro


	7. Detrás de ella, una plática, DESEO

**Notas**

 _Detrás de ella… una plática extraña… deseo_

Ya estaba en noviembre, buscaba notas en la biblioteca y en casi todas partes. Pero ella ya no había escrito. ¿O alguien las tomo?

Fue al lago; solo para despegar su mente. La anhelaba y la imaginaba. A su manera. Pensaba que era chica de pelo negro con ojos negros y piel blanca. Así encajaba en su perfil. ¿Pero… si no es pelinegra y quizás es pelirroja o rubia?

Encontró la castaña leyendo cerca del lago, debajo del árbol. No quería verla. No la toleraba y solo le hablaba por cortesía. Ella lo miro y fingió no verlo. Pero, ella sabía los deberes de pociones, ya que el no entro a clases esta semana.

—Granger… buen día —la saludo cortésmente

Hermione resoplo abatida.

—buen día Malfoy ¿se te ofrece algo? —sin despegar su vista del libro

— ¿quería saber si me puedes pasar los deberes de pociones? Nadie quiere decirme que dejo de tarea —aclaro

—oh, ya. Entiendo. —Hizo una mueca de analizar, después bajo su mirada al libro—, Te pasare mis deberes más al rato. Ahorita no puedo entrar a mi sala común —lo dijo un poco desanimada

— ¿puedo preguntar porque?

Ella solo negó

— ¿puedo preguntar porque nadie te quiere dar los deberes? —lo dijo seria. Draco negó—, eso pensé.

Se acercó a ella. No era una buena compañía pero al menos ella no lo veía con esos ojos molestos o murmura algo de él.

— ¿Por qué la pelirroja no está contigo? —pregunto

Hermione se tensó al escuchar eso. Resoplo de nuevo pero esta vez molesta

— ¿Por qué no están detrás de ti tus amigos? —contraataco

—eso es un no te metas en mi vida —aclaro Malfoy con sorna

—eso es un no te importa lo que me pase, ni tampoco me importa lo que te pase.

—correcto. —Asintió con una sonrisa— ¿a qué hora paso para que me des los deberes?

—En la hora de la cena, te espero antes de la entrada del comedor —volvió a su lectura

—gracias

Se alejó de ella. Cuando ingreso en la entrada encontró un papel que estaba escondido entre la ranura de la puerta. Vio que no había nadie. Así que decidió leerlo.

* * *

 _Deseo que no llegue diciembre. No quiero estar sola. No en navidad. Deseo volver al pasado para que al menos la familia de mi ex novio se la pase conmigo. Odio estar sola en navidad._

 _Si alguien se queda en la escuela al menos no me sentiré mal. Espero que alguien de mi casa se quede. Deseo mucho el DESEO._

* * *

Ella se iba a quedar en navidad. ¡Ella no tenía padres! Si ella se quedaría entonces el también. Así sabría quién era la chica. Al menos así iba a dejar de imaginarla.

Toda la tarde se la paso en su habitación. No quiso salir a la sala común. Sabía que si lo hacia lo mirarían mal. A pesar que se llevara con el cumpleañero. Leía y releía las notas. En qué momento se empezó a enamorar.

Era la hora de la cena y se le hizo tarde. Salió molesto porque se quedó dormido. Vio que la castaña aún estaba ahí esperando. Se acercó sigilosamente.

— ¿esperaste mucho? —susurro en oído.

Ella se espantó y lo volteo a ver con una molestia.

—Malfoy —bufo molesta. Puso una cara nerviosa— te daré mis deberes sí, me hace un pequeño…

—Dispara —la acorto

—Es solo un pequeño favor —dudo evitando verlo

— ¿quieres que sea tu novio? —pregunto con una mueca de asco

Hermione rodo los ojos y lo miro mal

—no, "gracias"

Draco al escuchar eso se le vinieron las palabras de aquella nota

— ¿entonces?

—mmm, solo quiero que… —bajo la mirada y se puso roja— me traigas...

— ¡deja de balbucear y habla! —ordeno

—Ok, — lo miro muy apenada—, si puedes traerme un plato de comida

Draco estaba asombrado; la sangre sucia le pedía un plato de comida ¿Por qué?

—Está bien —resoplo— espérame en la torre de astronomía —ordeno

Ella obediente se fue hacia la torre en lo que Malfoy entraba al comedor.

Entro al comedor, cogió dos platos y puso de todo un poco. Los demás se lo quedaron viendo pero el fingió no importarle. Realmente deseaba alejarse de ellos.

Cuando llego a la torre la encontró ahí llorando. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Tan mal estaba con los de su casa? Carraspeo. Se acercó a ella mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto serio

—Claro, solo… que me trae recuerdos este lugar —aclaro con una leve sonrisa

Draco no entendía hasta que se acordó a lo que ella se refería. Ahí, justo ahí; había apuntado a Dumbledore y Snape lo mato.

— ¡oh ya! —Fingió acordarse—, creo… —dudo; la miro y ella bajo su mirada— que todos debemos curarnos y sanar —suspiro—, ´para después seguir adelante —miro al cielo

Hermione al escuchar eso se estremeció y sintió algo cálido y reconfortante.

—Tienes razón… —lo observo. Vio que estaba viendo las estrellas y su piel se veía más blanca, era tiempo de curarse y sanar— realmente lo deseo… deseo eso —le regalo una sonrisa

Draco la volteo a ver y ella le dedico una sonrisa. Estaba sorprendido por algo que ella había dicho, "deseo" ella hablo de ese "deseo". ¿Conocerá a la chica?

Se pusieron a cenar en el silencio. No decían nada, solo ellos con sus pensamientos. Solos con sus miedos, con sus heridas. Esperando a que empezaran a curarse y sanar.

Terminaron y antes de irse, Hermione le dio los pergaminos.

—Procura no copiar mi trabajo y si lo haces, no seas tan obvio —le dio una sonrisa cálida—, devuélvelo mañana en la tarde.

Draco asintió. Llego a las mazmorras y se fue a la sala común. Cuando despego el pergamino se dio cuenta que esa letra él lo conocía. Conocía bien esa letra.


	8. Eres tu… ¿Por qué tú? tu silencio…

**capitulo triple... espero que les guste ;-)**

* * *

 **Notas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eres tu…. ¿Por qué tú?... tu silencio…_

No lo creía y no lo podía creer. ¡La persona de las notas era Hermione! ¡Era Hermione! ¡Era la sangre sucia! ¡Por morgana! ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

Confino su escritura una, y otra vez. ¿Cómo le hacia entender su corazón que la chica que el decidió enamorarse estaba prohibida?

Ella era prohibida… su familia daría el grito de su vida. Se sintió destrozado y molesto. Ella no podía ser… no podía ser ella. Pero todo concordaba. O… bueno ahora entendía porque la pelirroja no le hablaba. Y por qué no… ella tiene padres, siempre ha dicho que sus padres son odontólogos.

Fue a desayunar, vio que la castaña estaba platicando con neville. Estuvo viéndola por un buen rato que fue Nott el que le susurro:

—sí, sigues viéndola te va a contagiar lo come libros —rio burlón

Draco se lo quedo viendo sin decir nada

—Dime otra cosa, para que la lista crezca —lo dijo destrozado

Nott se lo quedo viendo, después entendió.

— ¿es por ella que te revelaste a tus padres? —pregunto

Draco no lo negó ni tampoco asintió. Nott resoplo; le dio una sonrisa cálida

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —le tomo del hombro— tu, tú ya pagaste por los errores de tus padres; es tiempo de seguir

—pero… ¿Por qué ella? —su voz sonaba resentida— ¿Por qué?

—Acompáñame —se levanto

Fueron a su habitación. Nott saco unos pedazos de pergamino en su baúl. Le extendió la mano con la notas y sonrió

—También las he leído, y puedo asegurar que también me enamore de sus escrito y de su forma de pensar —aclaro mientras veía a Draco tomar las notas y hojearlos—. Pero, yo sé lo que quiero y lo que quiero ahora es volver a empezar; ver un amanecer y un atardecer —sonrió; camino hacia la puerta—. ¡Todavía no los leas! Hoy observa su alrededor y después te pones a leerlos.

Draco no sabía qué hacer ni que decir solo resoplo y se acostó.

Pasaron varios minutos y decidió leer la primera nota

 _¿Por qué tú?_

 _¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mí? ¿Por qué tuve que romper nuestra amistad con un beso? ¿Por qué tú...? ¿Por qué?_

 _Yo me enamore de un amor no correspondido, donde solo yo regaba aquella semilla para que algún día diera un fruto. Era mi propio proyecto; donde no tenía miedo en que algún día me dejaras de querer. Porque sabía que era un amor no correspondido. Me conforme con verte, hablarte e incluso discutir contigo._

 _Lo bueno de un amor no correspondido cuando lo deseas terminar solo se entera la que lo crea. Y así paso. Deje de amarte, dejaste de impresionar y solo me conforme con tu amistad._

 _Podé el fruto de mi semilla, no quise que se emocionara, ni se esperanzara con nada. Ahora, ahora solo somos dos extraños. Yo soy la hija de muggles que partió tu corazón y tú eres el fruto que nunca debí plantar_.

Al terminar de leerlo no sabía que pensar. El también creo un amor no correspondido; también, cortaría ese fruto antes de salir lastimado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería confesase? ¿O no haría nada? Mejor no haría nada. Que las cosas que tengan que pasar pasen por si solas. Ya no más planes, ya no más enredos, ni tampoco ya no más prejuicios.

Salió de su habitación y fue a dar una vuelta por los patios de la escuela. Y ahí la encontró, sentada debajo del árbol. Se la quedo observando por un rato. En cómo estaba concentrada leyendo un libro.

Se acercó sigilosamente; se sentó a un lado de ella y resoplo

—no hables, no digas nada, solo… solo sigue en lo que estas —lo dijo mientras se recostaba en el pasto húmedo.

Hermione lo vio y después le sonrió. Y sin decirle nada ella siguió en su lectura. Cuando termino, vio a Draco viendo el cielo nublado. Se recostó a un lado.

—Me gusta tu silencio —declaro con una voz simple

El, la volteo a ver por unos instantes y sonrió con picardía

— ¿te gusto Granger?

Hermione, rodo los ojos.

—retiro lo dicho

Los dos se vieron sin decir nada y solo de repente rompieron en carcajadas.

Draco suspiro que lo disimulo con un cansancio

—Granger… no entendí tu escritura —fingiendo frustración— tu letra es demasiada chica y poco entendible.

Hermione solo se molesto

—es que mi letra es aprueba de tontos

—Me doy cuenta —ironizo

Le gustaba esa escritura e incluso empezó a imitar los trazos y el Angulo.

— ¿terminaste de hacer los deberes? —pregunto

—no, aún sigo sin avanzar —mintió, de hecho termino en la madrugada mientras se debatía mentalmente—, ¿Por qué crees que estoy acá? —ironizo de nuevo

Ella solo sonrió

— _Claro_ —mientras lo veía recostada aun en el pasto

—También me gusta tu silencio —declaro

Y los dos siguieron viendo el cielo nublado. Sin importar que había varios ojos encima. Solo eran ellos dos con su silencio.


	9. Claro… yo seré… palabras…

esta la subí antes... era un error del sistema. lo siento... espero que lo disfruten... porque viene lo bueno ;-)

Notas

 _Claro… yo seré… palabras…_

Pasar toda la tarde con ella lo valía, una y mil veces. Por momentos solo miraban el cielo y por otras partes cuando sus ojos se encontraban sonreían como dos tontos. Fue una rutina extraña, pero, alegre.

Saco los pedazos de pergamino que Theo le dio. Empezó acelerarle el corazón; mientras leía la primera línea

 _He encontrado una nueva palabra…._

 _Esta palabra será como un ok (está bien, todo está bien). Si de nuevo me dicen que soy de lo peor yo solo diré "claro"_

 _Claro… (Continuemos Lidiando con el Ahora y Olvido) una palabra quimera: idea imposible, pero, que creo que es posible, así que; claro._

 _Si alguien me dice que soy de lo peor ya no me sentiré mal, al contrario sacare el orgullo de mi casa y diré "claro"._

 _Creo que muchos deberíamos a empezar a decir Claro a nuestras nuevas adversidades._

Sonrió al terminar de leerlo.

— _claro_ … yo también seguiré adelante

Agarro uno que este más largo de lo normal.

 _Enséñame lo bello de la vida,_ _  
_ _Que hay vida más allá de la soledad,_ _  
_ _Que la soledad no es la mejor compañía_ _  
_ _Y que en tu compañía no falta nada…_

 _Enséñame que sólo el amor todo lo cura,_ _  
_ _Que puedes sanar las cicatrices de mi alma,_ _  
_ _Que puedes borrar mi dolor y mi amargura_ _  
_ _Y llenar mi vacío de paz y dulce calma…_

 _Enséñame a olvidar mi tan amargo pasado_ _  
_ _Y llénalo de muchos nuevos buenos recuerdos,_ _  
_ _Recuérdame que vale la pena vivir_ _  
_ _Tan sólo por pasar un minuto más junto a ti…_

 _Enséñame a como amar sin amor,_ _  
_ _A como decir te quiero sin sentirlo,_ _  
_ _A como dar un beso sin sabor_ _  
_ _Y a dar un cariño compartido._ _  
_

 _Enséñame a ocultar lo que siento_ _  
_ _Y a decir algo diferente a lo que pienso,_ _  
_ _Enséñame a cómo ocultar por un momento_ _  
_ _Todo este maldito dolor que llevo dentro_

Él podía ser ese hombre, él podía cumplir con esos requisitos. Él podía enseñarle a seguir adelante. Tomo la decisión. Será aquel hombre. Leyó el otro pergamino

 _Palabras…_

 _Arriesgar tu vida por alguien que tal vez ni siquiera lo agradezca…te convierte en un estúpido pero, un estúpido honorable…_

 _La amistad que pensaste que te profesaban no es mutuo no te hace una mala amigo; al contrario: te hace un verdadero amigo…_

 _Perdonar a los que te hicieron daño, no es ser masoquista; es ser capaz de seguir adelante con la frente en alto…_

 _Morir por lo q amas no es suicidio…es vivir plenamente: morir feliz y con honor_

 _Una guerra sin batalla es una victoria vacía._

 _Si, buscar mi felicidad, y proteger lo que más amo con sangre fría me convierte en la villana de la historia… entonces me convertiré en la villana más feliz de la historia que amo._

 _El_ _ **deseo**_ _que será, hará realidad cuando la primera nevada llegue; mi historia será mi mayor deseo._

Se sentía conmovido… se sentía raro. Su pecho lo sentía apretado y con una calidez que lo embargaba haciéndole sentir un confort. Quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería besarla…


	10. Comenzamos… solo un beso… tu silencio

lo que todos estabamos esperando... Al fin. Espero que no se moleste por lo que viene después :-P

* * *

 **Notas**

 _Comenzamos… solo un beso… tu silencio_

 _°o00o°_

No fue al comedor, leyó las demás notas. Sentía que si la veía podía hacer algo estúpido y perderla. Le había llegado una carta de sus padres. Le relataba que aceptaban su relación. Pero; con la condición que la llevara a cenar en navidad. Sonrió a la estupidez de sus padres. Si supieran, si supieran que ni siquiera ella sabía que en el problema que la estaba metiendo. Los deberes se lo dieron a uno de primero para que se los diera. La evito estos tres días. Ahora les tocaba pociones.

El, la ignoro lo más que pudo. Pero, ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Estaba tan distraída, que echó a perder la poción que estaba haciendo. El profesor le bajo puntos. Ella ni siquiera se molestó, al contrario salió de la clase. Malfoy la observo y salió después de ella, tomando su mochila.

La siguió de una manera distante y considerada. Cuando llegaron a la torre de astronomía, ella rompió en llanto. La escucho llorar desconsoladamente. Gemía de dolor y solo se agarraba el brazo donde tenía la cicatriz que su tía le dejo. ¿Qué podía hacer y decirle?

Cuando ella dejo de gimotear y al parecer entrar en un trance donde solo veía un lugar inespecífico, se acercó.

—Olvidaste tu bolsa —se la tendió—. Slughorn me mando a que te viniera ver —mintió.

Ella parecía estar todavía en las nubes, que cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba a su lado se espantó.

— ¿M-Malfoy que haces acá?

—No es obvio —rodo los ojos— vine a molestarte

Ella noto el sarcasmo y vio que a su lado estaba su mochila. Al darse cuenta de la situación, suspiro.

— ¿Slughorn te mando? —pregunto y el asintió—, ¿extrañas a tus padres Malfoy? —pregunto cambiando de tema

Malfoy la vio de una manera penetrante. Sabía lo que le pasaba. Así que se sinceró con ella. Era la mujer que se estaba enamorando, era la mujer por lo que había hecho cambios en su vida. Y por último era la mujer que tenía que llevar a la casa de sus padres.

—Claro, hace un año los odiaba, pero ahora, creo que nos volvimos más unidos —aclaro con una sonrisa por la ironía del asunto.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa cálida.

—me alegro…

Y ahí se quedaron en un silencio. No fue incomodo ni tan poco armonioso, solo eran ellos dos, contemplando el atardecer y ver los pájaros volar. Se sentían satisfechos y dichosos de estar contemplando ese momento.

Draco se acercó más a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Hermione se tensó pero era lo que necesitaba. Y se dejó llevar.

No supo cómo o porque, simplemente empezó acariciar su pelo, después de pensarlo por un momento se apartó de ella y la vio frente a frente. Observo sus facciones, sus rasgos, sus pecas en la nariz, y sus labios. Sin esperar más la beso.


	11. Las cosas que debieron ser… pero

—hola!

este cap... es por navidad.

FELIZ NAVIDAD! (ATRASADO)

* * *

Lunna Halliwell chapter 4 . Aug 29, 2017

NO CREO...ahahaha. a lo mejor tenemos la misma forma de pensar. Creo que ambas cambiamos y olvidamos nuestra esencia con el olvido. Nos aferramos a una idea errónea y nos desviamos de nuestro camino. Pero, siempre va haber alguien que te recuerde como eras... gracias por que te guste mi Fic... Gracias!

* * *

Caroone chapter 4 . Aug 30, 2017, chapter 5 . Aug 31, 2017, chapter 6 . Sep 4, 2017, chapter 7 . Sep 26, 2017, chapter 10 . Dec 4, 2017

antes que nada... Gracias! fuiste la segunda en que yo siguiera actualizando. y eres la que mas me ha escrito. Graciaas! Bueno solo por eso te hare un Spoiler... y tu me diras que deseas que ella escriba en la nota. Draco le hace una propuesta con doble sentido... (espero tu respuesta ;P)

* * *

Guest chapter 7 . Sep 24, 2017

ok. gracis por pasar y te sigo esperando... ;)

* * *

5 chapter 7 . Sep 28, 2017

oh gracias. Se me hace un poco dificil que sea fresca... es que no tengo ventilador :)

saludos. y espero que el final te guste

* * *

arovgo chapter 1 . Nov 12, 2017, chapter 10 . Dec 2, 2017

oh gracias chiquilla!

que te guste mi fic, y lo bueno que se esta poniendo y mas por lo que sigue... estate atenta :D

* * *

redeginori chapter 10 . Dec 28, 2017

Suele pasar... asi me pasa cuando ando busca y busca para calmar mis ansias... y gracias! espero no defraudarte.

* * *

Lady Ravenclaw chapter 7 . Sep 26, 2017, chapter 8 . Nov 13, 2017, chapter 10 . Dec 3, 2017

hola!

Los weasley son muy fáciles de influenciar... mas si es un hijo. Hay que entender que lastimaron al pequeño Ronnie. si Theo fue el primero en descubrirlo por eso el ya sabia quien escribía las notas... hay que poner que el hizo de celestino. hahaha si ya lo se... pero si se la llevara y pasra un enredo y confusiones en esa mansión... ya lo veras. por cierto, Gracias! espero que disfrutes los demás :)

* * *

 _Las cosas que debieron ser… pero no lo fueron por causas mejor._

 _Todos algunas veces nos preguntamos qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiéramos hecho esto. Pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho esto jamás obtendríamos estos resultados. A lo mejor algunos fue para bien, algunos para mal. Depende en que enfoque lo tengas. A veces es bueno a ver tomado esas sensaciones y actos temerarios y a la vez no tan temerarios si no cobardes. Eso hace que nuestra persona madure y avance o sirva como un impulso para ser mejor en lo que te propongas._

Al terminar de leer la nota se puso reír. Que tenía la sangre sucia que la hacía sentir tan bien. Aun no lo entendía pero estaba feliz con eso.

—Draco ¿vas a dejar de reír como un idiota enamorado? —se burló Nott

—jodete

—La sangre sucia te está buscando —comento sin importancia

Draco se enderezo y se levantó. Fue hacia Nott y lo tomo del cuello

—no le digas así, es la última vez que te escucho decir esto —siseo sin quitar su cara de molestia

Nott solo sonrió y lo empujo.

—quedo claro, acabas de confirmar mis sospechas… ¿entonces, ya son novios? —lo dijo mordazmente

—jodete

Salió de la habitación echa una fiera. No eran novios, aun. no se lo había pedido y menos le había dicho lo de sus padres.


	12. Malfoy

—FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (tarde pero seguro)

los derechos de harry potter no son mios... :(

* * *

—Hola —saludo indiferente

Ella solo reclino la cabeza y le dio un pergamino. Lo evitaba, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno no estaba mal, pero era "Malfoy" pero, pero ese beso que se dieron en la torre de astronomía la hacía sentir diferente. Solo de recordar la hacía sentir que su mente se nublaba ay ahora verlo con esa cara inexpresiva la hacía más tonta e indefensa.

—Los manda McGonagall —le entrego los pergaminos y le dio una leve inclinación.

— ¿eso es todo? —le gustaba hacerla sentir incomoda

Ella asintió y le dio la espalda para irse

— ¿hoy no vas a darme un beso de buenas noches? —lo dijo socarronamente

Ella se tensó y fingió no escucharlo y siguió por su camino

— ¡hey! —lo ignoro

Escucho que unos pasos se acercaban y ella empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible para evitar estar más tiempo con él.

—Granger —la tomo por la cintura y la arrepego más a su cuerpo.

Hermione se quedó estética no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir. Realmente le gustaba ese aroma que el desprendía y su cuerpo cálido que la hizo sentir plena y confortada. Se dejó abrazar mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba el aroma de Malfoy. Él, la abrazo más fuerte también respirando su aroma. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona

— ¡por el dejaste a mi hermano!


	13. Malfoy II

Los personajes no son mios son de J.K. Rowling

* * *

—¡por el dejaste a mi hermano! —grito ginny del otro lado del pasillo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la vio. Trato de despegarse de Malfoy pero este no la dejo y sintió que él tenía una sonrisa petulante.

—g-ginny, no es lo que crees —musito nerviosa

Ginny la vio con coraje y negó con la mirada para después irse. Hermione tardo un poco para recobrar la razón y sin importarle se volteó a ver a Draco que la miraba intrigado como esperando una rabieta o algo diferente. Pero lo que más lo descoloco fue que Hermione se acercó más a él y lo abrazo. Él se dejó llevar y la apretó más a él.

— ¿Qué buscas Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo

Draco la abrazo más fuerte. Recordó la nota de hace rato, el sí "hubiera" pero también "las cosas que debieron de ser…". Ya había sacrificado mucho, ya había pagado y hecho penitencia era su turno de ser feliz. Y por primera vez seria valiente para hacer esta declaración. Porque era el momento perfecto y no menos indicado.

—Hermione, lo que busco y quiero—trago y suspiro—, de ti, es, a ti. Quiero que seamos más que bueno conocidos, amigos, quiero que nos tratemos…

Hermione aun no entendía el concepto de tratarse más que amigos y conocidos. ¿Quería que fuera su amante? Eso le molesto. Pero, él estaba haciendo sincero con ella. Era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes que la mesa se venga abajo. Además, no tardaría en que la familia Wesley se enterara lo que estaba pasando, y antes de estar totalmente sola… lo decidió.

—Acepto —lo dijo resignada. Adiós orgullo y dignidad será la amante de Malfoy. Aunque le dolía, pero, quería olvidarse de sus problemas, y si con Malfoy obtenía un poco de miel, no había problema. Era un trato justo.

Malfoy al escuchar su respuesta se sintió feliz, la abrazo más fuerte y aspiro su aroma para después apartarse de ella y besarla. Con ese el sello una nueva oportunidad y ella un romance prohibido que le hará no pensar en sus problemas.


	14. Howlers!

capitulo doble... Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Al día siguiente en pleno comedor le llegaron tres howlers. Uno de Ron, la señora Weasley y el ultimo de Harry. Estaba comiendo con la cabeza baja, no quería ver a Ginny y a Malfoy. No se dio cuenta cuando la lechuza dejo un howler a su lado. Fue neville el que se dio cuenta.

—Hermione, tienes un howler, ábrelo antes que… —lo dijo un asustado neville

Hermione alzo la cabeza y vio como el howler se consumía y empezó

— ¡ME DEJASTE POR EL HURON OXIGENADO! ¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA DE LO PEOR! ¡NO TE ESPERASTE A QUE PASARA MAS TIEMPO PARA IRTE CON OTRO! ¿LO AMAS? ¡ESPERO QUE TE HAGA LO MISMO QUE ME HICISTE!

Se hizo cenizas, ella quedo totalmente roja. Toda la escuela la veía. Que no se dio cuenta que venía otra lechuza con otro howler.

— ¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! ¡COMO PUDISTES HACERLE ESTO A MI HIJO! ¡TE CREIA MUY SINCERA Y HONESTA TAMBIEN MUY BUENA BRUJA, PERO ESTO, ESTO NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ENGAÑAR A MI HIJO CON ALGUIEN QUE TE LASTIMO Y TE TORTURO TANTOS AÑOS! ¡LA FAMILIA ESTA MOLESTA, Y PREFIERE YA NO TENERTE COMO INVITADA ESTAS NAVIDADES Y FUTURAS REUNIONES!

Se hizo ceniza

"toda la familia" la odiaba, todos estaban molestos con ella por su comportamiento. Pero, pero ella no hizo nada, solo se besó y abrazo con Malfoy… solo fue un beso y abrazo. Las lágrimas caían. No se lo podía creer que nadie quisiera hablar con ella.

—Hermione… —comento un apenado neville mientras le señalaba otra lechuza.

Ella solo tomo la carta y dejo que se abriera sola…

— ¿Hermione estas bien? ¿Por qué el? ¡Ron te quiere y te iba pedir matrimonio estas navidades! ¡No lo eches a perder por el hurón! no eches a perder tu vida por alguien que no lo hará por ti

Se hizo cenizas era la voz de Harry suave… pero amplificado por cien.

"no eches a perder tu vida por alguien que no lo hará por ti" se repitió de nuevo. "ron te quiere y te iba pedir matrimonio en navidades" se repitió de nuevo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué hizo mal, si ella solo beso y abrazo a Malfoy? Y… ayer acepto ser su amante.

Seguía con la mirada perdida donde estaban las cenizas de los vociferadores. Y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Y es ahí cuando sus sentidos regresaron. Y lo que vio primero fue la cara de los alumnos cuchicheando sobre ella mientras algunos la señalaban. Se levantó de golpe y se fue del comedor. Lo único que escucho antes de salir fue la voz de Seamus

— ¡Hermione! ¿Quién es el hurón? —pregunto gritando

Ella se tensó y más lágrimas salieron. No la volteo a ver y siguió en su camino con el llanto intensificado.


	15. Blaise

espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Todos la vieron salir. La mesa de los Slytherin, se quedaron murmurando algo. Y es que solo conocían a un hurón. Y era el que estaba en su propia casa. Blaise, Theo junto con Pansy se quedaron viendo a Draco.

—Tenemos que hablar —declaro Pansy mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Los demás la siguieron junto con Draco.

En la sala común de las serpientes. Estaban los cuatro, tres de ellos miraban con recelo al rubio.

— ¿estas saliendo con la sangre sucia? —pregunto Pansy sin delicadeza

Draco la fulmino y Nott solo sonrió. Mientras Blaise veía a su amigo con asco.

—eso no te importa, si no me equivoco yo ya no soy su amigo. Así me lo hicieron saber cuándo me mandaron sus cartas pidiéndome que no les hablara cuando estuviéramos en la escuela —lo dijo molesto y dolido

— ¡sabes por qué lo hacemos! —se defendió la pelinegra

El rubio solo resoplo y después sonrió amargadamente

—no, no lo sé. ¿Me lo dirás? —Vio a los tres—, ¿me lo dirás Nott?

El castaño solo sonrió.

—A mí no me metas en sus problemas, yo solo estoy de testigo y mediador —aclaro

Los tres rodaron sus ojos.

— ¿Blaise?

El moreno resoplo

—mi madre me dijo que te evitara ya que el ministerio esta tras los amigos de los Mortífagos, y mi casa a cada fin de mes es revisada por aurores. Checan que no tengamos artefactos oscuros.

Draco asintió

— ¿Pansy?

Ella rodo los ojos. Pero los cuatro de nuevo se estaban sincerando

—es por lo mismo, y mi padre no quiere que me comprometa contigo. No quiere dañar más nuestra imagen. Ahora que el señor oscuro está muerto.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿tu, que te traes con Granger? —dijo Blaise

Draco suspiro mientras Nott sonreía socarronamente

—Síganme —se fue a su habitación. Los demás lo siguieron.

Cuando llego saco una caja en forma de alhajero pero esta era de plata. Adentro se encontraban las hojas de pergamino. Nott solo soltó una carcajada

—no conocía este lado tan cursi tuyo —declaro el castaño

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Qué dicen? No tiene nada —dijo Pansy mientras buscaba algo.

Blaise conjuro el hechizo. Y aparecieron las letras.

—son de Granger, desde que regresamos he estado coleccionándolas —declaro Malfoy

Blaise se quedó en shock. Una era porque el tenia algunas de esas notas. Y otra por enterarse que la dueña de esa caligrafía y pensamientos era ni más ni menos que el ratón de la biblioteca. Por ella es que tuvo el coraje de encarar a su madre (por medio de carta). Aun no podía hacerlo de enfrente estaba juntando lo que los muggles lo llaman "coraje" o "valentía" pero él era más del "coraje" y junto ese "coraje" que ahora estaba hablando con Draco. Gracias al "coraje"

Nott noto como Blaise quedo en shock y seguía en ese estado. No tardo mucho al darse cuenta lo que pensaba aquel chico.

— ¡no me digas que tú también…! —exclamo el castaño


	16. Pansy

No lo podrías creer Sus dos amigos también sabían de unas notas. ¡Esto no puede está pasando! ¿Acaso ... también se enamoraron de ella?

-yo también tengo estas notas en mi cuarto -declaro la pelinegra aun confundida por las miradas que se daban los tres hombres.

Draco volteo a la vista con ansia y un poco confundido

-tu, pero ... -no sabía que decirle

-ah, estaba esperando para ir a Hogsmeade, para comprar un borrador revelador. Están en mi baúl las notas -aclaro

-Ve, ve por ellas -musito aun confundido el rubio.

Pansy salió de la habitación aun confundida. ¿Qué decían las notas? Cuando llego a su habitación, saco las 12 notas que tenía en su poder. Conjuro el hechizo que dijo Blaise y comenzó a leerlas.

* * *

Paz

¿Qué tipo de paz necesitamos? ¿Qué tipo de paz nos gusta? Muchos dirán la tranquilidad de un buen paisaje, otros el bienestar de tus seres queridos. O, sabe que ya no hay más guerras. Pero la paz que necesito no es del placentero y del bueno. No. El paz que hace necesitamos no precisamente eso. Sino, la paz de la intranquilidad. ¿Estaré mal en desear esa paz? Esa paz de la intranquilidad es buena. Al menos sabes que tarde o temprano vendrás una calma que no sabrás como seguir, ya no encontrarás una meta o un enfoque a lo que deseas.

A veces tanta tranquilidad como miedo a la intranquilidad de una paz inexistente.

Esa nota casi no lo entendió. Pero agarro otra nota.

* * *

Cuéntame una historia de amor, esas cosas que despiertan cuando surge en el personaje y desea su vida, su historia y sus seres queridos.

Cuéntame una mentira donde me sale la historia que me hace caer de las nubes el día que me digas que eso no es verdad.

Cuéntame un hechizo donde refleje mi vida de ensueño pero asegúrate de que no revertiré ni tampoco de que haya un hechizo contradictorio. Quiero creer en esa vida aunque sea un simple hechizo.

Cuéntame tu vida para que al menos veas que eres más desdichado que yo, y así te parezca por no sentirme inferior.

Cuéntame la verdad, al final al cabo acabo de despertar.

* * *

\- ¡oh diablos! -exclamo Pansy. Realmente Granger sabe que decir. Tomo otro pedazo de pergamino.

* * *

Diferencias del ayer, no importaba el que diría (hasta ahora, pero sí solo se trata de las personas que queremos), nos importaba ser los mejores, no teníamos presiones, defendíamos lo que estabamos nosotros era lo correcto, peleábamos y decíamos cosas sin pensar.

Ahora, ya no nos importamos, nos encajamos y sabemos lo que queremos.

El qué dirán, siempre listo pero, lo omitimos o lo ignoramos.

Ahora ser los mejores, ya no tiene tanta importancia, solo si estamos satisfechos con nuestros logros.

Las presiones por un futuro mejor en una guerra también marcaron la diferencia (para algunos).

A veces lo que creíamos era lo correcto a veces no era lo correcto, y aceptamos de verlo a nuestra conveniencia y no por el bien de los demás.

Ahora tienes que saber qué decir y si puede morir si no es un juego si no que la otra persona si te matara si piensa que esta peligro.

Nuestras diferencias del ayer y hoy marcan lo que hoy somos y decidimos ser ... bienvenido futuro.

* * *

Definitivamente Granger sabe lo que dice.


	17. Pansy II

—14

Agarro otra hoja.

 _Los amigos siempre están en las buenas y en las malas, a veces ellos te ayudan a pensar mejor antes que hagas una tontería, a veces ellos son tus pilares, a veces ellos te dan los ánimos que necesitas, a veces ellos son tus guardaespaldas, a veces te ayudan en lo más mínimo y también darían la vida por ti. Esos son los amigos._

 _Pero, si mis amigos por primera vez deciden no darme el apoyo que necesito, no quieren ser mis pilares, no quieren dar la vida por mí… ¿qué son? Simplemente son amigos. También los amigos tienen miedo y desean ser egoístas consigo mismo. Son humanos que también saben traicionar y fracasar en poner su lealtad._

 _El día que mis amigos decidan darme la espalda yo los perdonare, y les daré el tiempo necesario para que se acerquen de nuevo. Y con una sonrisa les diré…_

" _todo está bien" "sin remordimientos"_

 _Porque eso son los amigos. Perdonan y cometen errores._

Pansy al leerlo se puso a llorar. Esa nota decía mucha verdad, es lo que hizo Draco, es lo que ella también hizo. Los amigos se equivocan y también saben perdonar. Se puso a llorar sosteniendo la nota en su pecho. Necesitaba ver a la sangre sucia. Y decirle "gracias".

Gracias a ella entendió las diferencias del ayer y hoy que decía Granger. Las acciones de sus mejores amigos. Entendió lo que significaba la amistad. Hermione solo le dio un empujoncito para armar lo que se llama "amistad" y "las diferencias del ayer y hoy"


	18. Fugaz

Fugaz

 _Los muggles siempre que ven una estrella "fugaz" piden un deseo._

 _¿Por qué se aferran a lago inexistente?_

 _Me pregunte eso hace 5 años. Y el día de hoy lo entendí. Los muggles se aferran al algo para creer y poder seguir. Creen en los deseos que le dan a una pobre piedra espacial. Tan solo por no aceptar la realidad que uno vive. Hoy vi una estrella fugaz por ese momento pedí un deseo y solo por el momento pensé que se me había cumplido; un peso encima se me quito. Y tan solo por un momento imagine que se me cumpliría y ahí sentí esa comodidad y confort que te da el hacer eso._

 _Por eso, cada vez que vea una estrella fugaz pediré a los cuatro vientos. "DESEO TENER UN CAFÉ"_

 _Al menos eso es posible y me será reconfortante_

Pansy rio al leer esto. Hermione realmente tiene una forma diferente de ver las cosas.

 _Siempre me he considerado una persona lógica. Que piensa y deduce antes de hablar. Nunca me he equivocado. Eso me llevo a que tuviera problemas con mis amigos. Ahora, solo quiero ser feliz a mi manera. Decir lo que pienso y burlarme de mi misma a mi manera sin reservas. Me he alejado de lo que soy. Me reservado y repudiado de una manera diferente. Sé que alaban mi inteligencia. Pero, ¿porque no alaban mi forma de ser? ¿Por qué me tengo que reprimir para complacer a los demás? Eso se llama no amarte a ti misma._

 _Desde hoy seré valiente, a pesar que tenga una cruz, y que solo a veces, a veces es bueno ser fiel a nosotros mismos. Para que después no dudes en arreglarte, en un problema. Curar heridas emocionales y sanar un corazón que estará destrozado antes de darte cuenta. Que un amanecer será lo mejor en un día oscuro y el anochecer lo atesoraras cuando no quieras el amanecer._

 _Es ahí cuando te darás cuenta de tu madurez._


	19. Una rosa Colores

-16

Leyó todas las notas. Se sentía diferente. Muy diferente. Tenía dudas y miedo. Lo que Granger escribió acertaba un 60% lo que ocurría en su vida. Lo demás, estaba en orden. Según ella. ¿Tenía que darle una oportunidad para cambiar su forma de pensar? No. Tenía que darse una oportunidad para cambiar su forma de pensar. Eso era o tenía que ser un hecho.

Llego la habitación de los chicos. Draco leía las notas que más seguro eran las que Blaise encontró. Ella le extendió los pedazos de pergamino y se acercó a leer lo que tenía Draco en caja "especial". Entendió lo de ser valiente, lo de la cruz, lo de sanar, curar y arreglar. Se divirtió a l leer el "gracias" y el "deseo" también lo deseó.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro amigos leyendo las notas que la come-libro dejaba por todo Hogwarts. Sin darse cuenta que estaban reunidos los cuatro riéndose de la desgracia de otro. Y así reaccionando en ver la vida de diferente perspectiva. Verlo de otro lado del espejo. Y con diferente mentalidad.

Draco se emocionó al leer las notas que Blaise encontró.

 _Si una rosa marchita, desprende sus pelos con una suave brisa. Dejando atrás sus pelos mientras ella se desborona lentamente… ¿la brisa es la mala de lo que le pasa a la rosa?_

 _A lo mejor la brisa quiere terminar con la marchita vida de la rosa._

 _A lo mejor la rosa quiere terminar con su agonía y se deja llevar por ligera brisa._

 _A lo mejor los dos decidieron emplear sus deseos en el mismo momento._

 _A lo mejor no te diste cuenta que la flor marchita eres tú. Y que solo la brisa ligera que tienes a tu alrededor es la que te está dando la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Llevando el poco polen que tienes para volver a iniciar en otro lugar. En otra forma. En otro ambiente._

¿Qué clase de metáfora era esta? Pero era una idea muy bien acertada.

—Draco, por que no leemos por turnos las hojas que tenemos cada uno —pidió Pansy

Los tres se la quedaron viendo. Ella solo dio una sonrisa tímida. Era la primera vez que la veían como una chica con sentimientos que no solo fuera arrogancia y petulancia. Los cuatro se vieron y Draco asintió. Por primera vez se abrirían para bajar sus defensas y ser lo que ellos escondieron con tanto temor.

Tardaron unos minutos mientras se acomodaban en círculo y empezaban a comer algunos bocadillos que fueron atraer en las cocinas.

—Empiezo yo —declaro Zabini. Carraspeo, para que todos pongan atención.

Colores

 _¿Cuáles son los colores de tu alma? Cuáles son los colores de tu vida? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

 _Nadie puede decir cuál es color de tu alma. Pero, yo sé que el color de mi alma es de un color oscuro. Odie sin pensar. Desee el mal una o dos veces; Aunque, desee la muerte del ser-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado alias "Voldemort". No fui la única que deseo la muerte de él. De eso estoy segura._

 _El color de mi vida es de un claro. He de suponer pero, también ha de ser un color oscuro. Ya que mi vida se enmugreció cuando fui torturada al igual que los demás. Se oscureció cuando vi la muerte, al igual que los demás. Se turbo negro cuando ya no había una salida, al igual que los demás. Así que el color de vida seria de un color gris. Que esta mezclado con el blanco y con el negro formando un balance si un día decido que color usar y emplear seria el gris._

 _Mi color favorito, sería el rojo. No es por el romance, no. Ni tampoco por mi casa. Menos por el amor. Sería por la sangre que se derramo y es un recordatorio que no importa que estatus tengas, ni que tanto dinero tengas y que tan diferente seas, finalmente en tus venas corre sangre roja como cualquiera que no hay diferencia. Ya que solo es sangre. Sangre roja y espesa de colores un poco más oscuros pero sigue siendo roja._

 _¿Y tú; que color es tu favorito?_


	20. Noche

Noche

Esta noche es la noche, la noche en que las estrellas resplandecen en el manto estelar. Esta noche es la noche, donde todos vemos un nuevo día, una esperanza, un alivio. Es el tiempo que esperamos por esta linda noche…

Esta noche es la noche, donde mis sentimientos se los lleva el viento… donde lo miedos se unen a mi…

Esta noche es la noche, donde mis emociones corren por un manto cubiertas de pequeñas estrellas que iluminan a su paso.

Esta noche es la noche que te perdones y sigas adelante… adiós errores del pasado, del ayer y del día de hoy… tienes otra noche para seguir… esta noche es la noche de vivir.

Termino de hablar Pansy mientras todos estaban en silencio. Estaban aceptando lo que esas palabras decían… Draco tenía algo en mente esta noche seria la noche de su primera cita con Granger. Esta noche le pediría perdón por sus errores cometidos del pasado.

* * *

.

.

.

.El último capítulo del mes. Gracias a todos que leen esta historia, gracias ya que este mes tengo más de 10,000 visitas por todas las historias… ¿pueden creerlo?

El otro mes… ósea mañana estaré ausente… así que… no sé cuándo suba antes de empezar un tratamiento.

Gracias! Gracias por leer este fic y dejarme su review… gracias!


	21. Amanecer

Nott se aclaró la garganta. No le gustaba hacer esto pero Pansy ya había hablado, Blaise por igual junto a Draco y él era el último que quedaba. Odiaba esta cursilería. Suspiro y empezó:

—amanecer

¡Abre los ojos! ¿Qué estás viendo?

Un paisaje, un retrato, una pared, ¿la pared? Sea lo que sea que estés viendo sonríe. ¿Ya lo hiciste? ¡Oh, muy bien!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Pansy que no entendía el comportamiento de Nott. Ya que lo dijo enérgicamente y sin querer vio que Blaise y Draco seguían lo que el ojo azul decía

Nott carraspeo y la fulmino

—es lo que dice. Si quieres lo leo sin expresiones gramáticas —aclaro hastiado Ella negó— empezare de nuevo: amanecer

¡Abre los ojos! ¿Qué estás viendo?

Un paisaje, un retrato, una pared, ¿la pared? Sea lo que sea que estés viendo sonríe. ¿Ya lo hiciste? ¡Oh, muy bien!

Ahora, respira profundamente… ¿lo estás haciendo?

¿Qué sientes? ¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Armonía?

Yo siento un vacío… un dolor en el pecho, una desolación, una tristeza… se dice que las palabras se convierten en sentimientos y ahora estés sintiendo eso. ¿Lo sientes?

Sí, es malo que yo haga eso… pero todo tiene un significado para todo lo que puse.

No siento paz… porque sé que es momentánea y en un momento estaremos coléricos.

No siento tranquilidad, ya que más adelante alguien me haga enojar haga rabiar o me encuentre con un problema y tenga ansiedad

La armonía… va y viene dependiendo el momento.

Mi dolor de pecho es por darme cuenta que es otro día es una amanecer que me da la oportunidad de lanzar lazos con personas que a lo mejor no merezca.

La desolación es por el miedo a perder una oportunidad en este amanecer…

Y la tristeza es que como este amanecer no habrá otro… y jamás se pueda repetir. Así que a partir de mañana haz lo que tengas que ser, sonríe, disfruta, perdona, molesta, no te quedes con emociones estancadas que es un amanecer diferente cada día y que jamás se repetirán con las mismas emociones.

¡bienvenido amanecer!


	22. Calido

—19

Malfoy salió de la sala de Slytherin para ir a buscar a la chica de pelo castaño. Se la pasó buscando por los corredores, pasillos, el patio hasta la torre de Gryffindor pero ella no se encontraba. Fue hasta el séptimo piso y encontró la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Antes de entrar… leyó la nota que estaba en su puño. Y estaba indeciso. Algo le decía que esa nota hablaba de él… pero si… ella hablaba de weasel…

Puso sus dudas e inseguridades hacia atrás de su mente y guardo la nota en el bolso del pantalón. Abrió la puerta y ella ahí estaba llorando acurrucada en un sillón enfrente de una chimenea.

—Hermione ¿estás bien? —quiso ser sutil y no espantarla pero ella se sobresaltó y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas y verlo con un leve nerviosismo.

—m-Malfoy ¿Qué haces acá? —contesto con otra pregunta y aclarándose la garganta

—no me has respondido —lo dijo serio.

—si, ya estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres o se te ofrece algo? —pregunto tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—solo quería saber cómo estas. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Hermione se sorprendió; abrió la boca unas veces; después negó. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado; la abrazo. No quería verla lastimada y menos verla llorar. Ahora entendía que Hermione era o se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que no la quisiera escuchar llorar. Le lastimaba verla llorar.

—gracias Malfoy… —agradeció la castaña por este gesto

Se quedaron por un buen rato viendo el crepitar de las llamas. Después de unas horas él le dio un beso en la coronilla después en las mejillas para después besarla tiernamente en la boca. Tardaron unos minutos compartiendo ese beso tan tierno y cálido. Malfoy se apartó para después decir lo siguiente:

—te invito a mi casa estas vacaciones. ¿Quieres pasar la navidad conmigo?

Hermione lo vio intensamente después de pensar un rato le sonrió y asintió.

Malfoy sabía que esta navidad iba a hacer inolvidables de cierto modo. Le dio otro beso como recompensa.


	23. Narcisa Malfoy

Narcisa estaba un poco nerviosa… esperaba la llegada quien sería su futura nuera. Su hijo no dio mucha información sobre ella, solo que era una hija de muggles que perdió a sus padres en la guerra. Y había muchos hijos de muggles que perdieron a sus padres en la guerra y toda la familia Malfoy lo sabía. ¿Cómo será la chica? ¿Será bonita? ¿Les guardara rencor?

Dejo sus pensamientos en lo profundo de sus preguntas no contestadas. Se volvió a sacudir el polvo inexistente y vio a su marido que bajaba a la sala. En unos momentos su hijo aparecería por red flu…

—¿aún no llegan? —pregunto con desdén Lucius Malfoy a él le dolía el orgullo que su apellido intacto terminara por un enamoramiento absurdo de su hijo.

—querido… prometimos comportarnos —comento Narcisa mientras veía la chimenea. Lucius Malfoy bufó.

—sí, claro. Los malfoy´s ahora mezclaran su sangre con una bruja cualquiera que tan solo le hizo ojitos al idiota de nuestro hijo —declaro con molestia el rubio.

—shh, calla querido que pueden llegar en cualquier momento —lo reprendió Narcisa.

—solo quiero saber, que si nos vamos ensuciar con una sangre sucia y corromper el linaje y parte de la dinastía Malfoy, al menos que sea una bruja excepcional como la heroína de guerra —hablo con cierta ironía y a la vez con cierto toque mordaz.

—confórmate que tu hijo nos haya perdonado y tenga la decencia de avisarnos que si se quedaría a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros —aclaro—. Acuérdate lo que tuvimos que pasar por tener a "ese" "lord" que tu seguías —dijo Narcisa con cierto matiz de fastidio.

—pero si tú fuiste quien puso esa condición. Que aceptaríamos a esa sangre sucia si la traía a la mansión a que la conocieras —refuto el hombre

Narcisa rodo los ojos. Por momento no entendía a su marido y solo por momentos le daban ganas de hechizarlo cuando la corregía. Los dos salieron de su pequeña "charla" cuando vieron que la chimenea alumbro el destello verde.

Su hijo salió tomado de la mano de una chica de pelo castaño y con un nerviosismo que no podía controlar. Le quería decir a su esposo:

—¡querido! ¡Ya puedes ensuciarte las manos y el orgullo porque nuestra "nuera" es ni más ni menos que la heroína de guerra!


	24. Lucius Malfoy

Para Lucius Malfoy su mundo se vino abajo… bueno no abajo si no que su mundo o su deseo se hizo realidad cuando vio que en su sala estaba la heroína de guerra tomada de la mano de su hijo. Su hijo le daba una mirada de "no se te ocurra ofenderla porque si no te hechizo" y la chica tenía una cara de "no quiero estar acá" como es que aprendió a leer las caras… fácil. El señor oscuro era bueno en eso y él tenía que ser bueno en poner una cara estoica.

Su mujer corrió a recibir a… la futura señora Malfoy. Su hijo se veía feliz porque su madre no hizo ningún comentario hacia la sangre sucia heroína de guerra. Estaba tan encimado en sus nuevos planes que no se dio cuenta que era el único que estaba a un parado y tres pares de ojos lo veían como esperando una señal.

—Lucius querido… toma asiento estás en tu casa —dijo su esposa con cierto diversión.

El como un idiota asintió y tomo asiento a lado de su esposa.

—no te preocupes querida —dijo su esposa hacia la sangre sucia—, no muerde —aclaro. La chica tenía una leve sonrisa pero la contuvo. Su hijo al contrario estallo en carcajadas.

—creo que todavía no lo asimila. ¿Padre estas bien? —pregunto su hijo.

Lucius asintió de nuevo como idiota. Realmente no sabía que hacer o que decir. La sangre suc… no. La heroína de guerra estaba sentada frente a él y era la novia de su hijo. ¡Que más podía pedir!

—querida, ¿desde cuando eres novia de mi hijo? —preguntó su esposa que quería información del romance de su hijo.

La chica casi escupe su té y trato de controlar sus nervios de nuevo para ver a Draco, después a Narcisa y al último a él.

—lo siento… —musito apenada—. No soy novia de Draco

—¿Qué? —estallo el, su esposa y hasta su propio hijo.

La chica se movió nerviosa y vio a Draco como pidiéndole una explicación o que le ayudara a salir de este enredo. Pero su hijo estaba estoico y tenía la cara dolida con cierta incertidumbre.

—lo siento… no me explique bien.

Los tres asintieron.

—bueno… lo que quería decir es que no soy la novia de Draco porque… porque Draco me pidió que sea su amante ¿verdad? —pidió la confirmación la castaña hacia su hijo y su hijo tenía una cara de sorpresa al igual que incredulidad.

Lucius fulmino con la mirada a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de modales le enseño a su hijo? ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir pedirle a la heroína de guerra que sea su amante? ¿Y porque la heroína de guerra aceptaría eso? ¿Acaso todo era pasajero?

—DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY —exploto su mujer—. Tu padre y yo no te educamos con esa clase de mente. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir pedirle a esta señorita esa clase de inmoralidad?

Vio que su hijo quería hablar pero no podía porque también estaba en shock. Narcisa paso su vista hacia la heroína de guerra y con una voz amable le dijo lo siguiente:

—querida, si gustas pasar a tu cuarto. Bobby te acompañara. Tobby

Y apareció el elfo. La chica quería decir algo pero al ver la cara seria de Narcisa asintió. Pasó un minuto cuando su amada esposa estallo por segunda vez o ¿era por tercera vez?

—DRACO ¿EN QUES ESTABAS PENSANDO EN PROPONERLE SEMEJANTE DISPARATE?

—mamá… yo. Yo no sé de donde saco esa idea —aclaro su hijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—por como ella lo dijo, no hay duda que esa fue tu idea. ¿No que estabas enamorado de ella? o ¿es otra chica y ella tan solo es pasajero?

Lucius al escuchar eso vio de reojo a su hijo. Su hijo iba a echar a perder lo que el quería… su hijo idiota solo quería libertinaje con la heroína de guerra y a quien amaba era una simple sangre sucia que no estaba al nivel de la heroína de guerra. Maldeciría a su hijo y se opondría a aquella relación.

—¡no mamá! Amo a Hermione… pero creo que ella aun no me ama —lo dijo muy abatido y con una voz lastimosa

Su hijo saco una hoja y se la enseño a su madre. El por no quedarse afuera se acercó para leer y se sorprendió por lo que leyó. La heroína de guerra tenía sentimientos extraños y masoquista hacia un brujo que la trataba mal. ¡ o!

Su hijo podría ser esa persona que la sangre sucia deseaba. Solo, tan solo tenía que hacer unos ajustes. Su mente maliciosa brillo al igual que esa sonrisa espeluznante.

Hermione jean Granger tenía a esa persona cruel.


	25. Tu persona cruel

Narcisa se puso rígida al leer ese pedazo de pergamino que su hijo le dio. Era entre un reclamo y una declaración de amor. Pero ella era una mujer, y estaba segura que esas letras venia un mensaje oculto. Se puso a leer de nuevo:

¿Recuerdas aquel solitario lugar de la casa de los sustos?

Yo todavía lo recuerdo. Los días de ansiedad cuando todavía no te podía decir que te amaba ¿sabías de eso?

Las hermosos días del pasado cuando aún éramos niños; sigo estando enamorada.

Tu tan inmaduro. Trataste de tomarlo todo de mí. Tú cruel persona.

¿Eras demasiado tímido para hacer o decir algo? o ¿no te gustaba todavía? Todavía no puedo entenderte o leerte.

Si lees esta carta; por favor, ven a mí. Querido aún estoy y te estaré esperando.

Tu cruel persona… esta noche trata de tomarme y tener todo de mí.

Tú tan ingenuo; este día, esta noche, mañana por la noche y la noche después de esta. Yo te estaré esperando por siempre.

Tan solo deja de ser tan cruel y acércate. Abre tu corazón para que te des cuenta que aún estoy enamorada.

Si definitivamente iba a hablar con su futura nuera.


	26. Esta bien Todo está bien

Al día siguiente se encontró con la señora Malfoy en la sala. Un elfo le dio el mensaje que se presentara a primera hora que la señora Narcisa la estaría esperando. Y ahí estaba la señora Narcisa con una sonrisa torcida.

—buenos días señora Narcisa

—buen día señorita Hermione. No nos presentamos formalmente ayer. Tuve un día muy ocupado y ruego que me disculpes —dijo la rubia con un toque serio

—no, no hay un problema. —Hermione quería decir algo pero lo primero que dijo fue: —¿Malfoy se encuentra bien? ¿Paso algo?

Narcisa le dio una sonrisa más torcida.

—es curioso, que digas o te presentes ante nosotros como la amante de mi hijo cuando no puedes tutearlo —comento mordaz.

—y-yo yo —Hermione no podía gesticular palabra alguna parecía un pez fuera del agua.

—¿tu? —levanto la ceja la rubia

—realmente, no sé que soy para su hijo —confesó— el solo me dijo que quería ser más que amigos… y ese día tuve un momento emocionalmente irracional… yo solo quería alguien quien me abrazara —explico con la cara roja—, y además, sé que su hijo jamás se enredaría en alguien como yo. Es más, estoy 100% segura que Malfoy nunca hablo de mí y tan solo menciono algunas cosas sobre mí. Realmente me disculpo por tomar la oferta de su hijo. Pero no quería quedarme en el castillo y tampoco tengo donde ir… y… y ya no sé qué decir. —sus ojos la traicionaron y sin proponérselo empezó a sollozar—. R-realmente lo siento

Narcisa se acercó para abrazarla. Entendía que se sentía estar solo. Así se sintió ella cuando su esposo estaba en Azkaban y su hijo estaba lejos siendo amenazado por Voldemort.

Le palmeo la espalda mientras la chica rompió en llanto. La dejo llorar porque eso hacían los padres. Los padres tenían que estar para sus hijos; darles los ánimos y el alivio que ellos necesitaban.

—está bien Hermione. Todo está bien

Otro sollozo se rompió mientras la chica se aferraba al abrazo.

—todo está bien…

Todo iba estar bien.

Todo iba estar bien…


	27. Si no hablas claro nadie te puede

Cuando Draco encontró a Hermione, ella estaba en el jardín. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y la nariz roja. Tenía su cárdigan de color café y unos guantes negros. Estaba sentada en un banco observando a los pavo-reales albinos.

—son hermosos ¿verdad?

Vio que Hermione alzo la vista y le dio una sonrisa.

—si, nunca los había visto uno.

—¿enserio? Sé que en el mundo muggle son comunes pero estos son mágicos…

—no había leído nada de eso… —respondió concentrándose en ver a los pavos que estaba expandiendo su cola mientras su plumaje se veía como las cipselas del diente de león.

Él se acercó más y la abrazó. Vio que Hermione se puso tensa pero después se relajó. Así quedaron los dos observando aquellos faisanes que estaban presumiendo su hermoso plumaje. Era confortante estar juntos. Era cálido al tenerla cerca. Era una armonía que le hinchaba el pecho y le hacía sentir algo en todo el cuerpo. Le hacía sentir más… que estaría dispuesto a congelar el tiempo para que esta excitación cálida perdurara por todo el tiempo.

—Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró. Una cara expectante y tímida; tenía que ser más valiente para que no hubiera más equivocaciones. Porque como decía su madre… Si no hablas claro nadie te puede entender. Lección aprendida.


	28. Si Acepto

Hermione sintió que su pecho se aceleró. Sintió un nerviosismo de que todo era una broma por parte de Malfoy. ¿Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas? O ¿será el poder mágico que decía Malfoy que tenía los pavorreales?

Respiro profundo y levanto la cara para verlo. Ahí estaban los ojos acerados observándola fijamente. Su mirada era tan penetrante que sintió miedo al responder con un no. Pero realmente ella no iba a responder con esa palabra.

—si… —musito

Vio como el chico calmo su ardiente mirada para poner una más cálida y un poco tímida. La observo por un rato después él se acercó lento y la beso castamente en los labios. Hermione sintió de nuevo esa calidez rodearla. ¿Así sentía estar enamorada y ser correspondida?

¿Desde cuando estaba enamorada de Malfoy? No, ya no era Malfoy… ahora era Draco. ¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorada de Draco?, se preguntó de nuevo.

Si, fue en cuarto año cuando él le lanzo un hechizo sus dientes crecieron. Malfoy por sentirse culpable a escondidas le dio a Madame Pomfrey la poción para reducir los dientes. Él pensó que ella no se dio cuenta ya que ella estaba escondida en el baño y él pensó que ella estaba en la camilla. Ese día pensó que Malfoy había cambiado. Pero solo era un espejismo porque el muy idiota la hizo rabiar cuando empezó a decir mentiras a Rita Skeeter.

Aún recuerda cuando en tercero se metió con Ron y ella; fue Harry quien los defendió. Fue ahí cuando empezó a darse cuenta que Malfoy aún estaba en su mente. Es en ese año cuando le llego una caja pasteles anónimos pidiéndole disculpa. Y ella reconoció la letra de él. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… y es por eso que cuando entraron a 6to año, ella trato que a Harry no se enfocara en él.

Si, definitivamente se fue enamorando en la personalidad bipolar de Draco. Ella no le guardo rencor, claro que no. Al contrario fue muy astuto en disimular bien sus acciones. Nadie sospecho la verdadera personalidad de Draco (incluyéndose).

—si sabes que una vez que un Malfoy trae a su novia a la casa de sus padres eso significa que en unos meses habrá un compromiso matrimonial —le sonrió mientras le daba otro beso casto en la boca. Hermione negó.

—no, no lo sabía. ¿Vas a romper conmigo después de graduarnos?

—¿Qué? —pregunto estupefacto

—acabas de pedirme que sea tu novia y a tus padres los conocía ayer… y tu dijiste…

—se lo que dije Granger… ¿Por qué me lo haces más difícil? —lo dijo un poco frustrado.

Ella se quedó sin respuesta.

—¿lo siento?

—no. No tienes la culpa. Hermione después que terminemos la escuela, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Hermione se quedó embobada, no. No era embobada estaba estupefacta. Sí, porque vio que Draco sacaba un anillo plateado mientras se arrodillaba. Ella no sabía que hacer o que decir… había mucho que pensar y mucho que descubrir. Pero su mente le gritaba que aceptara que brincara de alegría. Vio como Draco se alarmo y se levantó para acunarla en sus brazos. Había mucho que discutir y pensar. Había mucho por delante y lo único que pudo decir fue:

—si… acepto


	29. Dos letras… Leer entre líneas

_Solo dos letras y tu mundo cambian._

 _Tan solo dos palabras para aceptar a alguien en tu vida_

 _Tan solo dos letras para ver el cielo arder_

 _Tan solo dos letras que expresara cuanto harás por esa persona_

 _¿Por qué esas dos palabras puedes ser tan fuerte y destructivas?_

 _Tan solo con un "Si" todo cambia._

 _Empiezo a amar esa palabra. "si" sigamos adelante._

Fue la nota que le trajeron los elfos. Su madre tenía razón. Que solo le faltaba hablar directo y ser fiel a sus sentimientos y hacer la pregunta correcta. Ahora estaba oficialmente comprometido con una mujer 10 meses mayor que él y la amaba. La amaba desde que se vieron por tercera vez. La primera fue en la tienda de túnicas. La segunda fue en la librería. La tercera fue en el expreso escolar. Siempre se metía con ella para llamar la atención. Si, los primeros dos años aún era un chiquillo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. En tercero cambio cuando Hermione demostró que era una chica en pleno desarrollo. En cuarto fue su perdición cuando ella se convirtió en una mujer fatal con ese vestido y ese pelo.

Sonrió como estúpido, se levantó de su cama para ir al cuarto de su prometida que más seguro estaba hablando con su madre.

—buen día padre…

—tu madre salió con tu prometida. ¿La boda se celebrara en la mansión o en otra parte?

—no lo sé… en la mansión; no lo creo.

—si yo también pensé en eso…

—bueno falta medio año para eso… pero conociendo a tu madre estoy seguro que será a lo grande.

Platico un rato con su padre sobre su futuro. Después regreso a su habitación, acostó en la cama para volver a leer la carta donde su madre le decía que leyera entre líneas.

¿Recuerdas aquel solitario lugar de la casa de los sustos?

Yo todavía lo recuerdo. Los días de ansiedad cuando todavía no te podía decir que te amaba ¿sabías de eso?

Las hermosos días del pasado cuando aún éramos niños; sigo estando enamorada.

Tu tan inmaduro. Trataste de tomarlo todo de mí. Tú cruel persona.

¿Eras demasiado tímido para hacer o decir algo? o ¿no te gustaba todavía? Todavía no puedo entenderte o leerte.

Si lees esta carta; por favor, ven a mí. Querido aún estoy y te estaré esperando.

Tu cruel persona… esta noche trata de tomarme y tener todo de mí.

Tú tan ingenuo; este día, esta noche, mañana por la noche y la noche después de esta. Yo te estaré esperando por siempre.

Tan solo deja de ser tan cruel y acércate. Abre tu corazón para que te des cuenta que aún estoy enamorada.

La primera parte de la casa de los sustos… ahí estaba ella con el imbécil de la comadreja. Es ahí donde los trato mal. Después paso lo del hipogrifo y ella le dijo que él era malvado y cruel…

Para Draco fue como una iluminación que llego a su cabeza. Era la comprensión total detrás de las líneas. Hermione hablaba de él. Todo concuerda.

¡Claro que era el!, él era el idiota cruel que la hacía sentir mal y a cada rato se lo recordaba. También era tonto que no sabía cómo expresarle lo que el sentía hacia ella. Por tiempo la veía y se decía así mismo que porque él no puede ser san potty…

¡Oh por dios! ¡Su madre y Pansy tenían razón!

De manera inesperada empezó a reír como idiota. Era una alegría inmensa que lo hacía sentir en un éxtasis, lo hacía querer descargar toda esa adrenalina que estaba sintiendo. Amaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo y eso era gracias a una chica de pelo tupido que lo enamoro con sus letras.


	30. Perdón

Los días se la pasaron volando; sin esperarlo se encontraban en el expreso de King Cross. Draco la tenía sujeta de la mano mientras cruzaban el anden ¾ y veían como los demás magos los observaban. Hermione pasó por alto las caras de incredulidad que veía por parte de la familia Weasley. Respiro profundo, no era el lugar ni tampoco el momento para hacer un escándalo. Draco la guiaba hacia el tren y buscaron un compartimiento.

Estaban los dos solos viendo como los demás se despedían de sus familiares. Hermione se recargo del hombro de su prometido. Suspiro.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto su prometido

—solo cansada… lo normal —le regalo una sonrisa.

Draco le beso la mano y la abrazo.

—¿quieres hablar de eso?

Hermione negó. Mientras seguía confortada con la protección de su prometido.

—te quiero —lo dijo sin pensarlo y sintió su cara arder al ver su pequeño desliz.

—gracias… Yo también te quiero; incluso más que ayer —le dio una sonrisa sardónica. Ella lo golpeo levemente en el hombro

—tonto

—pero soy el tonto que quieres —le respondió aun burlándose de ella.

—eres una persona cruel —le dijo ofendida y vio cómo su prometido se puso rígido—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—Hermione… quiero que me perdones por todo el tiempo que me porte mal contigo —lo dijo serio con los acerados viéndola firmemente.

Hermione balbuceo y después de tranquilizar su pulso; Respondió:

—no soy una deidad para perdonarte; Draco. Te disculpo por todo lo que me hiciste. Éramos jóvenes inmaduros que todavía no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. ¿Ok?

Draco asintió, tomó las manos de su prometida y las besó para después besar su mejilla y darle un beso casto en la boca.

—gracias…


	31. Sacrificios

Toda la semana era algo rara para Hermione. Algunos de los Gryffindor´s la veían y empezaban a susurrarse entre ellos. Los maestros por tiempo la veían y luego negaban con la cabeza. Solo los Slytherin la trataban normal. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cuál fue su sacrilegio para tener estas reacciones?

Quería llorar de impotencia y quería gritarle a cada uno que susurraban detrás de su espalda. ¡Ella sacrifico mucho por ellos y ellos le pagan con este exilio! ¡Ellos le pagan de esta manera su sacrificio!

Suspiró de nuevo. Tenía que controlar este temperamento. En unos meses iba hacer una mujer casada y se iba a vivir fuera de Inglaterra. Draco le había dicho que querían empezar de nuevo hacia Norteamérica y ella estaba encantada con la idea.

Por cada día Draco la sorprendía con algunos pensamientos que ella antes había pensado y plasmado en un pedazo de pergamino. Draco la enamoraba cada día con esos pequeños detalles como atesorar el atardecer y mejor ignorar los susurros y el que dirán. Draco era como un caballero que la cuidaba de esas palabras mal intencionadas.

Sin proponérselo empezó a escribir lo que se le vino en la mente...

 ** _El sacrificio por el bien mayor tiene un leve costo a tu integridad y moral por la definición del "bien"._**

 ** _El sacrificio por el amor a veces no tiene recompensa reciproca del mismo "amor"_**

 ** _El sacrificio por la oportunidad de vivir a veces no tiene la gratitud_**

 ** _El sacrificio por la libertad a veces tan solo es un leve grito que es silenciado por los murmullos de un río que tiene una corriente común._**

 ** _A veces nuestros sacrificios no son valorados como uno desea. A veces solo nos acostumbramos a lo que uno escucha e impone hacia sí mismo._**

 ** _A veces, tan solo a veces, es mejor respirar y dar gracias por tu esfuerzo de esta lucha diaria de la vida._**

* * *

 _Hola_ **!**

disculpen la espera... he estado sumergida en un lamento que apenas he empezado a recuperarme. no es fácil como uno piensa que uno puede salir o curarse de ser maniatico depresivo. simplemente son las circunstancias que uno lo rodea.

fue un mensaje que recibí hace unas semana que hizo que poco a poco empezara a retomar mis intereses personales...

bueno espero que les guste. y solo para recordarles que unos capítulos mas este fic estará concluido y que empezamos con la cuenta regresiva...


	32. Elecciones

Estaban los dos en las tres escobas. Su prometido había ido con algunos compañeros a zonko´s. ahora ella estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada por lo que vendría. Harry Potter el niño que vivo la veía con cierto recelo.

—habla, no somos buenos con el silencio incomodo —dijo Hermione

—sigo buscando una señal de que estas bajo un imperio, estoy buscando una señal que me confirme por qué estamos haciendo esto —declaró Harry

— ¿esto? ¿Estás seguro Harry que fue mi culpa? ¿Alguien me pregunto cómo me sentía? No. Nadie, todos asumieron que no me faltaba nada que mi vida a lado de ustedes era maravillosa. Yo, yo fingí por el bien de los demás, yo fingí por ti, por Ron, por los demás y sacrifique mis sentimientos e inseguridades para no preocupar más a los demás. Sé que estuvo mal al terminar con Ron por vía flu… y no darle la cara. Sé que estuvo mal en mentirle que lo quería y que también tenía sentimientos por el… pero no fue así. Yo, yo trate de amarlo y quererlo pero… simplemente el amor que se dio fue de hermanos. Y me sentía sola… me sentí sola al igual que tú. Y eran lo único que me quedaba…

Hermione ya no pudo y empezó a sollozar.

—trate de seguir adelante, trate de no culparte por la muerte de mis padres. Trate de ver a los Weasley como mi familia, pero solo ellos me veían como la amiga de su hijo… —se limpió las lágrimas y ya se estaba molestando por recordar el pasado—. ¡Sabes, no sé porque tenemos esta conversación, es mi vida, es mi decisión y tienes que respetarla y si no lo haces entonces aquí marquemos una pausa y sigamos como si nada! Cada uno por diferentes caminos. Seremos gente adulta y nos saludaremos pero evitemos más contacto si te molesta mis acciones. —Hermione se levantó de la silla y con una cara confiada y segura de sí misma—. Fue un gusto conocerte Harry, pero ya no sacrificare mi felicidad por los demás. Que tengas una bonita tarde. Adiós.

Después de ocho largos años una amistad fue quebrada por las elecciones. Harry Potter con lágrimas escurriéndoles por los ojos se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado y dicho su mejor amiga. Sacrificios, sentimientos, culpa y sobre todo; confianza. Él no lo apoyo como ella lo hizo con él. Suspiró profundo y vio hacia el otro lado del sillón donde se encontraba su mejor amigo escondido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Elecciones… las elecciones que cambian el flujo de la vida. Hermione hizo su elección al elegir su felicidad. Harry hizo su elección al elegir a la familia de su mejor amigo. Ron hizo su elección al sacar su frustración culpando a su ex novia por la muerte de su hermano. Todos eligieron algo… algo que al final se término por romper.


	33. Tres semanas

Estaba en la torre de astronomía y, se encontraban los dos acurrucados mientras leían. Hermione tenía una pluma de azúcar mientras repasaba sus notas para su examen de transfiguración.

—faltan tres semana para nuestra boda… ¿segura que no quieres enviar una invitación a los weasley´s? —preguntó Draco mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla de su amada.

—no. No quiero que en mi día especial sea arruinada —contestó ella mientras seguía repasando por décima vez la misma hoja.

—Mi madre dice que no tiene problema en invitarlos —Draco comentó sutil.

—Es mi boda y quiero ser egoísta con mi boda —se volteó para ver a su novio—, ¿quieres verme miserable el día más importante de mi vida?

Draco le dio un beso casto en la boca

—no. Porque también va a ser mi día más importante de mi vida

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó más para iniciar un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y delgados, sus lenguas se tocaron para iniciar un encuentro placentero. Tardaron más de 5 minutos en separarse. Hermione ahora estaba sentada horcajadas en Malfoy y pudo sentir la erección de su prometido.

Draco la tomo de la cintura, empezó a guiarla para que haya más fricción entre sus cuerpos. Ambos gimieron. Hermione le gustaba lo que provocaba Draco, le gustaba sentirse mujer en sus brazos y disfrutar esa sensación de placer.

Alguien carraspeo…

Los dos ignoraron a la persona y siguieron en lo que estaban haciendo. Hermione profundizo más el beso, Malfoy metió sus manos al interior de la blusa de Hermione. Con sus dedos estimulo los pechos de su prometida y volvieron a gemir en unísono.

—si no se separa los reportare con la directora y no podrán presentar el examen mañana —declaró la voz varonil.

Hermione relaciono y avergonzada volteo a ver al premio anual.

—hola Justin, ¿haciendo las rondas? —preguntó aun tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.

—deberías estar en tu sala común, ya son más de las 12:00am

—si claro, gracias.

Justin negó con la cabeza y se retiró mientras musitaba algo como: "ya nadie respeta el premio anual". Los dos amantes partieron en risa por los sucesos.

Draco la acompañó hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Antes de desearle las buenas noches se volvieron a besar. Los dos estaban de nuevo en su mundo placer y lujuria que si no fuera por la dama gorda; ambos hubieran hecho más que besos y lambidas de piel.

— ¡si no se separan, gritare tan alto que despertare a todos! —amenazó el cuadro

Los dos avergonzados asintieron. Draco le dio un beso casto en la boca, después en la frente y le musito en el oído:

—solo tres semanas… tres semanas y ya nadie nos separara

Hermione como una chica enamoradiza asintió. Solo tres semanas y nadie los separaría.

Bueno, este fic solo le queda tres capítulos y terminamos.

Sobre avispo no hay engaño. Quería hacerlo en 50 capitulos pero decidí cortarlo. Además, fanfiction no sé que tiene que no me deja subir los capítulos bien o al menos corregidos. Esta semana lo estaba haciendo y capitulo que había subido estaba todo feo y sin querer me molesto que termine con un ataque de rabia que logro que me desquitara con mi lap…


	34. La boda tan esperada

era el dia de la tan esperada boda. Sus amigos cercanos estaban presentes. Hermione estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y, un poco angustiada por lo que vaya a pasar mas adelante. En unas horas seria la señora Malfoy… en unas horas se iba del país. Unas horas su mundo cambiaba.

—querida, deberías comer algo —dijo su futura suegra

Hermione le sonrio y asintio mientras llevaba un pedazo de platano hacia su boca. No podia comer, estaba nerviosa por si alguien decidia arruinar su boda.

Solo como 50 personas fueron invitados. Hermione sabia que al menos la mitad asistiría. Respiró profundo, no tenia que ser pesimista este dia. Este dia tenia que ser optimista y prepararse mentalmente sobre la noche de bodas.

Ella y Draco ya estaban mas que deseosos por cumplir con ese mandato, pero las costumbres arcaicas mágicas se lo impedían. Sonrio como tonta mientras recordaba el bochorno que le hicieron pasar a Lucius Malfoy en la sala. Vio que narcisa la miraba divertida mientras murmuraba "el amor joven".

Eran a las 5 y los elfos llegaron para empezar ayudarla a vestirla. Hermione se dejo mimar. Andromeda la peinaba mientras el pequeño teddy iba con el novio. Narcisa a cada rato llevaba informes quien había llegado. Hermione se sorprendio al escuchar que Luna Lovegood estaba presente al igual que neville longbottom. Se puso triste al saber que Harry ni ron habían asistido. Draco la había convencido que enviara invitaciones. Andrómeda noto la cara triste que puso.

—a veces algunos nos cuesta más tiempo en asimilar el cambio, no te preocupes Hermione por tiempos tu nombre sale en las conversaciones cuando Harry va a visitar a teddy. Ellos te extrañan pero aún no lo asimilan bien

Hermione asintió y empezó a ponerse el vestido. Pansy estaba rebotando de felicidad al ver que su diseño se veía fabuloso en el cuerpo de su nueva amiga. Narcisa hizo acto de aparición.

—ya, en 5 minutos inicia la ceremonia, Draco ya está esperándote querida —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione hizo acto de presencia, algunos aplaudieron al verla. Ella les sonrió y se sonrojo al ver que su prometido le daba una mirada penetrante. Había calidez, amor, ternura y pasión en esa mirada. En pocos minutos seria la señora Malfoy…

Kingsley se ofreció escoltarla y las fotos se hicieron presentes. Después de guardar silencio y que el maestro de ceremonia haya empezado.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿aceptas a Hermione jean…?

Hermione dio el sí. Escucho cuando Narcisa sollozo al igual que Andrómeda. Vio como Lucius asentía hacia ella y le daba una sonrisa sincera. Hermione dejo de ser Hermione jean Granger para ser Hermione jean Malfoy.

—… así los declaro unidos de por vida.

El mago alzó la varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios y, acto seguido, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras

Fueron rodeados por varias personas que los felicitaban. Draco la llevo a la pista mientras empezaban a bailar el vals. Ambos reían y se daban besos castos. Draco la abrazo por la cintura mientras giraban los dos.

—Al fin mía, señora Malfoy —le susurró en el oído.

Hermione le sonrió resplandecientemente.

—al fin juntos

Los dos se dieron el primer beso de casados. Sin importarles las miradas, sin importarles lo que los demás pensaran. Porque ahora eran solo uno. Y la valentía venció…

 *****pedazos de información*****

Insisto que FF no me quiere. Ya no sé qué hacer para que FF acepte y no quite las tildes o los cambios que hago.

Bueno, a lo que iba… ya estamos en la recta final y espero que no me odien.

Este es el Ante-penúltimo capítulo.


	35. Resignación

Draco odiaba el destino… Draco odiaba sus elecciones, Draco odiaba lo que Voldemort le hizo. Trato e hizo todo lo posible para que esto no sucediera. Fue con los mejores magos del país y ninguno podía curarla. 6 años de felicidad para después en un instante volverse en agonía. Su esposa estaba postrada en la cama. Embarazada de gemelos y con una maldición en su sangre.

—Malfoy… abrázame, tengo frio —musito su esposa con una leve sonrisa.

Draco le sonrió y se acercó. La rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a hacerle caricias en su pelo. Ella se dejó mimar. Draco sentía que se le partió el corazón, al ver al amor de su vida que se desvanecía en sus manos.

—si es niña quiero que lleve el nombre de mi madre jean. Si es niño quiero que lleve el nombre de mi padre Michael… y algún nombre griego.

El solo dio un leve murmullo. No, no podía lograrlo si ella no estaba en su vida.

—Hermione… te amo tanto que me es difícil dejarte… —musito con resignación mientras las lágrimas fluían.

—lo se… pero más adelante nos encontraremos. Tú y yo —su declaración fue tan cierta que el empezó a llorar. ¿Cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que no te deje? ¿Cómo detener el tiempo y estar siempre con ella?

Hermione lo abrazo y empezó a tararear una canción. Ese momento era mágico para los tres, Draco, sus bebés y ella.

Narcisa los vio en la entrada y retrocedió, era un momento íntimo para la pareja el matrimonio. Era demasiado triste lo que estaba pasando en su familia. Cuando iba por las escaleras encontró una nota que su nuera suele dejar.

 _ **Resignación…**_

 _Ya no podemos hacer nada mas, solo nos queda la resignación del que pasará._

 _Ya no podemos insistir cuando la corriente va en contra de ti, el tiempo y las esperanzas._

 _La aceptación con una sonrisa depende de uno._

 _Viene a veces con paciencia o ira._

 _La conformidad llega después_

 _Pero antes de la resignación; esta la negación._

 _Sonríe… todo va estar bien. No será ahora, no será mañana… será cuando creas que la resignación haya tocado fondo y lo aceptes con los brazos abiertos para que una nueva esperanza se abra._


	36. Adiós (parte 1)

Estaba en el jardín de su casa. Narcisa estaba en interior hablando con su esposo Lucius. Hermione sonrió; era una tarde hermosa. Su esposo Draco había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar algunos ingredientes para sus pociones.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Ya todos sus pendientes estaban escritos. Ya todo estaba planeado para que su esposo no se preocupe. Mujer precavida vale por dos.

Sintió que un leve dolor de cadera empezaba. Decidió dejar de caminar para ir a sentarse en el sillón que su marido le compro. Se sentó con un esfuerzo, su enorme pansa no la dejaba hacer mucho. Sonrió al imaginarse a sus pequeños retoños. Acaricio su pansa mientras tarareaba una nana que le enseño su madre.

El dolor inicio en su vientre. No era el mismo que las veces anteriores. Este iniciaba en las caderas hasta el vientre. Sintió como sus ropas de maternidad empezaron a empaparse. Se sintió extraña. Cuando los dolores iniciaron.

— ¡cissy! —gritó alarmada

En unos instantes llegó Narcisa alarmada.

— ¡Hermione que pasa!

— ¡cissy me duele! —chilló mientras otro dolor iniciaba

Narcisa se sorprendió y la comprensión llego rápido. Su nuera iba dar a luz.

—Lucius manda a Winky con Draco. Dile que Hermione va a dar a luz. —Ordenó mientras ella ayudaba a su nuera para que caminara hacia el interior de la casa—. No mejor ve por Draco y manda a Winky atraer a mi hermana —corrigió. Lucius asintió y desapareció.

—cissy… no van a nacer aquí… algo me dice que no van a sobrevivir… vamos, vamos a san mungo… por favor —pidió jadeando mientras las lágrimas se les oscurria de la cara.

Narcisa quería negarse. Ver la cara de su nuera y la intuición de una madre siempre es asertivo; Se rindió.

Cuando Draco ingresó a la mansión y no encontró a su madre ni a su esposa empezó a preocuparse. Lucius también apareció y calmo a su hijo. Le dijo que había una nota en la pared donde estaba escrito "San Mungo".

Cuando llegaron a recepción fueron dirigidos a una sala especial. Narcisa estaba en sofá con una cara aristócrata pero preocupada. A lado estaba Andrómeda que le estaba dando confort.

— ¿madre que paso? —dijo Draco.

—La maldición se la está llevando, están haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a los niños… —respondió mientras una lagrimas afloraban. Su familia estaba derrumbándose.

—Necesito estar con ella —dijo Draco mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Draco fue detenido por una mujer que le hizo ponerse una túnica mientras lo guiaba hacia donde estaba su esposa. Cuando ingreso notó que su amada Hermione estaba más pálida desde la última vez que la miro (hace una hora). Había tres sanadores que ayudaban en el parto. Uno suministraba mas pociones a Hermione mientras seguía checando sus signos vitales.

Ella le sonrió y le señaló una cuna. Había un pequeño ser de color rosado. Eran como esos ratones de laboratorio. Escuchó otro llanto y noto que este bebe tenía el pelo castaño al igual que su esposa.

—Draco… —escuchó la voz toda etérea de su esposa—. Gracias… gracias por todo —parpadeo pesadamente— Te amo…

Es ahí cuando Draco notó que su mundo se iba… vio cómo su esposa le daba una última sonrisa. Sus últimas palabras. Su último aliento…

— ¡Hermione! —grito mientras la abrazaba y la besaba—. Mi amor no, no, no me hagas esto… tu no. Hermione amor. Responder por favor… ¡Hermione!

Los sanadores hicieron todo lo posible por restaurar a su paciente pero todo era imposible porque la heroína de guerra y madre reciente dejó de existir. Dejó a un marido que aún se aferraba a ella como un salvavidas.

Los bebes Malfoy lloraron como nunca al saber que su progenitora había dado su vida por la de ellos. Los señores Malfoy se acercaron y nombraron a cada uno de los bebes.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Hermes Michael Malfoy

Alcyone jean Malfoy

* * *

Lo siento... este fic lo tengo que terminar este mes para enfocarme en mis otras obras y subir otra. dividi este capitulo porque... ni yo misma se... bueno espero que les guste.

Ya me acorde... viene la despedida de hermione hacia sus amigos.


	37. Adiós (parte II)

Para Harry Potter era raro ver a un búho real en su ventana. Al recibir la carta, abrirla y leerla quedo catatónico. Un frio recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Esa carta decía algo que no podía creer. Era la letra de Hermione Releyó de nuevo la nota:

 _Creo que he muerto y encantamiento se activó. Lee la carta…_

 _HJG_

Harry sacó la otra carta y con las manos temblando abrió el sobre.

Las lágrimas rodaron y sollozó como un niño. Gimió de dolor por perdida de su ser querido; llorando, hincado mientras apretaba la carta en su pecho. ¡Por los dioses!

—Harry… ¿Qué pasa? —dijo su esposa mientras abrazaba a su hijo de 2 años y se notaba su enorme embarazo.

Harry no volteo a verla mientras seguía llorando y leyendo la carta. Escuchó como el flu zumbó y apareció Ron Weasley.

— ¡ **dime que es una broma Harry**! —gritó mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Ron se veía más devastado que Harry. El pelo lo tenía todo alborotado, los ojos hinchados y su cara decía que había una bomba de tiempo en sus emociones.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —dijo Ginebra

Ron negó y se acercó a Harry. Ambos hombres se vieron, y con la mirada decían todo. Ambos se abrazaron mientras rompían en llanto. Ya no estaba la tercera persona que hizo de la voz de la razón para que ellos se convirtieran en los hombres que eran hoy. Ya no estaba la chiquilla emocional que abrazaba cuando las emociones la sobrepasaban. Ya no estaba la voz mandona que decía lo que uno tenía que hacer. Ya no estaba su amiga que incluso antes de morir les deseo lo mejor y les recordó que a pesar de los rencores y peleas que hayan tenido ella los esperaría en el otro lado con una sonrisa.

Mas lagrimas se hicieron presentes. Harry le dio su carta y Ron la de él.

 _¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos?_

 _Yo mandona e inmadura. Tú sumiso y callado. Ese día me dije a mi misma… "Hermione ese niño va ser tu mejor amigo". "Hermione ese niño será alguien importante en tu vida…" Y fue cierto._

 _Estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas como un matrimonio que duro tan solo 7 años. Nunca te divorciaste de mí. Yo me aleje de ti. Y como toda pareja que ha terminado su relación; escuchaba, y estaba atento a todo lo que a veces hacías. Te apoyaba de una manera rara. Porque a pesar de haber terminado aún sentía que necesitaba protegerte. Sentía que mi amor hacia ti siempre iba a estar presente._

 _Puedes describir bastantes momentos únicos que vivimos pero el único que se me viene en este momento es cuando Ron nos dejó. ¿Te acuerdas?_

 _Es ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi amor hacia Ron se había ido. Ya no lo veía como antes. Sé que quiero justificar mis acciones, sé que quiero explicar por qué elegí a Malfoy y no a Ron… pero lo único que diré es que yo antes de querer a Ron; yo, ya estaba enamorada de Malfoy._

 _Y sin proponerlo ni buscarlo nos reunimos de una manera diferente. Harry, querido. Yo fui correspondida, y fui amada desde el momento que inicie una relación con él. Lo amo, y ahora sé que el estará devastado por mi muerte._

 _Él no me mato; fue Voldemort. No lo odies, no lo culpen, ni mucho menos lastimen a mis hijos que yo vendré a maldecirlos del mas allá._

 _Diles a mis lo mismo que una vez te dijo Sirius Black._

 _Te amo._

Ron quería escupirlo por lo que decía la carta, pero no pudo porque la casa se llenó de personas. Toda la familia Weasley estaba llegando algo preocupados. Lavender se acercó a su marido.

—lo siento, actuaste maniático cuando llegó la carta y me preocupaste. Avisé a tu mamá que venias a la casa de Ginny —explicó lavender mientras se acercaba a su marido. Ron rompió en llanto.

Nadie sabía por qué los dos amigos lloraban. Ginny se acercó a su marido mientras su hijo se iba con una de sus tías. Ginny levanto la nota y exclamó sorprendida al leerlo

— ¡¿HERMIONE MURIÓ?! —la incredulidad y sorpresa estaba escrito en su cara, al igual que los demás.

* * *

Resignación…

Resignación…

No, el no quería tener resignación; si estaba en sus manos poder salvar a su esposa. Para Draco la resignación aun no llegaba y estaba en la negación con la esperanza que reanimara al cuerpo inerte de su esposa.

Enérvate

Enérvate

Tenía que usar algo para acelerar el corazón de su amada. No espero más y apareció en un hospital muggle. Mientras practicaba los primeros auxilios que había leído como medidas de prevención si no hubiera más cura.

Llegaron dos médicos y empezaron a ponerles demasiados tubos mientras reavivaban el corazón. Su corazón empezó a latir y ellos empezaron a suministrar más medicamentos. Nott y Daphne llegaron para ayudarle hacer el ritual de sangre que encontraron en una de las bibliotecas de las mansiones que tenían.

No había tiempo. El tiempo y la vida de su esposa estaban en contra. Su magia de Hermione se estaba extinguiendo, su corazón de nuevo estaba desvaneciéndose. Le corto su pelo, mientras Daphne ponía un poco de su sangre. Nott escribía runas con su varita mientras Draco se apuraba para dar la mitad de su vida a su esposa. Estaba hecho, las runas vibraron y Daphne empezó hacer un cantico antiguo. Draco empezó con otro mientras cortó sus venas de las manos para verterlo en la boca de su esposa. Después Daphne hizo lo mismo que Draco. Nott termino con otro cantico y le dio también de su sangre. El cuerpo de Hermione se ilumino de un color blanco para después brillar a un dorado. Hermione sufrió un cambio… su pelo castaño se volvió a un castaño rubio con algunas hebras doradas. Sus ojos colores cafés se cambiaron a un azul ambarino. Su piel se volvió más pálida como la de su marido. Solo su cabello seguía siendo rizado e indomable.

Draco Malfoy no conocía la resignación. No volvería a resignarse sin antes de buscar más de mil ideas de posibilidades. Porque el que no arriesga no gana, o si nunca lo intentas jamás sabrás el resultado. Una frase que le dijo su esposa cuando el no quería aceptar la ayuda del Ministro.

Draco sonrió al ver a su esposa abrir los ojos. Le dio una sonrisa llena de adoración hacia esa bruja que lo miraba aturdida.

Hoy no era un adiós, hoy era un nuevo comienzo para su nueva vida.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Realmente me molestó que se quejaran de que Hermione murió.

Realmente no les gusta los finales trágicos ¿verdad?

Pero eso es nuestra triste verdad. a veces no hay finales felices. Nunca iba a matar a Hermione pero al leer los reviews me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

Hace un mes y medio había dicho que este fic ya iba a finalizar. Pero créenme que no podido dar el último capítulo. Una por mis citas terapéuticas, dos porque tuve un desequilibrio emocional. Tres, porque mi laptop murió… y aun no lo supero. Cuatro, porque me quitaron la luz y como mi lap murió se quedó guardado tantos archivos. Cinco, fue una parte que pude recordar.

El prólogo será en unos días. Y si llegara a rescatar mi carpeta del último capitulo original. Lo llegó a subir.

 _Los Malfoy se fueron de Inglaterra, el ministerio no querían que los demás magos se enteraran que habían hecho magia oscura en la heroína de guerra. Los medios querían derramamiento de sangre por la familia Malfoy. Todos querían saber cómo es que la heroína de guerra se volvió en la dama que vivió de una maldición de muerte._

 _11 años_

 _Estaban en la estación King Cross, ahí se encontraba algunos amigos y conocidos. Y la mayoría de la gente_


	38. (Special) Tienes el temperamento de

hola... este es un capitulo especial...

espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Celos, eran unos enormes celos que sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione le dedicara una enorme carta a Harry y el solo una nota que decía?

 _Tienes el temperamento de una cucharita_

Pero dejo de pensar cuando las cartas brillaron y desparecieron. No esperó más y fue hacia san mungo. Él tenía que despedirse de su amor platónico. De su primer amor.

Vio como Harry lo seguía. Cuando llegaron a san mungo se encontraron con algo extraño. En la sala estaba Andrómeda Tonks, junto con Narcisa Malfoy. Ambas mujeres estaban llorando. Vio como Harry se acercó a la señora Tonks.

— ¿está bien? ¿Teddy se encuentra bien? —preguntó alarmado-

La señora Tonks negó.

—Draco se vuelto loco y se ha llevado a Hermione del hospital.

Ron se tensó. Por primera vez sintió empatía por su rival de amores. Él se pondría de la misma manera si estuviera en sus zapatos.

— ¿es cierto? —preguntó Harry resistiendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

La señora asintió. Vio como Narcisa volvía a sollozar. Ron no sabía si eran lágrimas verdaderas o estaba fingiendo.

— ¿puedo ver al hijo de Hermione? —pidió Harry

Narcisa se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía bordado las iniciales de Lucius Malfoy.

—Hijos, —corrigió Narcisa— Hermione tuvo trillizos.

Harry le dio una sonrisa cálida. Ron trato de reír pero el nudo en la garganta estaba presente. Siguió a la señora Malfoy por algunos pasillos para después llegar a una habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a Lucius Malfoy cargar a un pequeño e inocente bebé. La adoración en los ojos de Lucius hizo que Ron sintiera nauseas.

—Vienen a ver a los niños —explicó Narcisa mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le daba un beso al pequeño bebé—. Él es Hermes Michael Malfoy —dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.

Ron se acercó cauteloso. Sabía que iban a ser réplicas de Draco… pero se sorprendió al ver al bebé. Era un replica de Hermione. La cara en forma de corazón, el pelo castaño y rizado. Era un bebé hermoso.

Ron sin proponérselo volvió a llorar. El nudo el garganta se desató y su pecho se apretó.

 _Tienes el temperamento de una cucharita_

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz. Y es ahí donde entendió todo. Hermione antes de morir, los había perdonado.

 _Tienes el temperamento de una cucharita_

Hermione su dulce y mandona amiga los perdonó desde hace tiempo.

 _Tienes el temperamento de una cucharita_

Hermione le dio unas simples palabras que significaban mucho. Con esas palabras le decía que aún seguían siendo amigos. Sin poder evitarlo siguió llorando. No le importo que Narcisa también lo acompañara en su llanto. Ni que su mujer lo viera abrazando al hijo de su amor verdadero. Tampoco le importo que su familia lo viera y lo consolaran.

Ron entendió que jamás volvería hacer el mismo. Porque desde este momento iba a ser el padrino de Hermes Michael Malfoy.


	39. Epilogo

11 años después…

Estaban en la estación King Cross, ahí se encontraba algunos amigos y conocidos. Y la mayoría de la gente observaba como la familia Malfoy se despedía de sus hijos.

Todos observaban a la heroína de guerra: Hermione jean Granger-Malfoy. Su piel pálida, ojos claros la distinguían ahora. Hace años fue repudiada, pero el héroe de guerra que abogó por la familia Malfoy en aclarar que Hermione había sido maldita por Voldemort cuando estaban buscando pistas para derrotarlo. Una mentirilla que Harry Potter tuvo que inventar para que a su mejor amiga lo perdonara por todo estos años.

Ron Weasley se encontraba yendo hacia donde estaba su ahijado, Hermes. Su hija Rose se encontraba despidiéndose de su mamá. Ron se acercó a su ahijado.

— ¿estás listo campeón? —preguntó mientras abrazaba a su ahijado.

No era secreto alguno, que Ron Weasley adoraba a su ahijado, Hermes. Muchos decían que amaba más a su ahijado, que todo a sus hijos. Y era mentira, con Hermes podía platicar de Quidditch y enseñarle… ya que su hija Rose, adoraba a su madrina y emulaba la personalidad de su madrina.

Si, era extraño que Rose hablara maravillas de su madrina Hermione, y se llevara demasiado bien con Scorpius, y mal con Jean. Su tío Harry siempre decía que Rose se convertiría en parte de la familia Malfoy y así todos estarían unidos de nuevo.

—sí, padrino… extrañaré pasar la temporada de Quidditch sin usted.

—sí, yo también campeón… espero que Hugo se interese en el Quidditch.

Hermione rodó los ojos, vio como Draco le daba malas caras a Ron. Le dio una sonrisa a Harry que se acercaba con sus hijos. Vio como James Sirius, le brillaron los ojos al ver a su hija Alcyone. Sabía que dentro de cinco años, definitiva su familia iba a estar unida con la de su amigo.

—ya comadreja, deja de estar lloriqueando, que das pena —comentó su esposo, mientras abrazaba a su hija adorada. Draco amaba a sus hijos, pero la consentida era Alcyone jean. Su hija era la copia exacta de su padre pero con los ojos cafés de Hermione.

—Papá… mamá no me permitió llevar mis cajas especiales de chocolates… —comentó Alcyone con un puchero en la cara. Hermione fingió no escuchar mientras veía como Scorpius resoplaba por la actitud infantil de su hermana.

—Tranquila princesa —calmó Draco, mientras le susurraba en secreto algo a su hija, Alcyone le brillaron los ojos mientras abrazaba a su padre y lo llenaba de besos.

— ¡gracias, gracias!

—Hola madrina —dijo Lily mientras sonreía al ver a Alcyone abrazar a su padre—. Papá yo también quiero hacer eso —dijo Lily mientras señalaba a Alcyone y al señor Malfoy.

—claro princesa, pero creo que el esposo de tu madrina Hermione, le habrá prometido algo.

Hermione resopló.

— ¡Harry Potter! abraza a tu hija y finge que eres feliz porque tu hija te ama —regañó Hermione.

—okey… —abrazó a su hija mientras ella le daba bastantes besos.

—Buenos días, madrina —saludó Rose con una sonrisa estilo Percy Weasley.

—hola querida, ¿estas lista? —preguntó mientras abrazaba a su ahijada.

—Sí, papá estaba diciéndome que me deshereda si me dejo ganar por… —vio a Scorpius mientras se sonrojaba.

—descuida, si te llega a desheredar, yo puedo acogerte. ¿Verdad Scorpius? —preguntó inocentemente. Su hijo se puso igual de rojo como Rose.

— ¡mamá lo prometiste! —chilló su hijo.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba. Suspiró.

— ¿cansada? —preguntó Harry.

—no, creo que es nostalgia. Hace diecinueve años nos conocimos…

—lo sé…

—Y aquí estamos —dijo Ron que se había acercado para hablar con sus amigos.

— ¿crees que haya un nuevo trio de oro? —preguntó Hermione mientras veía a sus hijos hablar con los hijos de sus amigos.

—no creo, pero sin dudas estarán los H, H y R —contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió también.

— ¿Hermes, Hyperion y Rose? —preguntó Harry mientras analizaba los nombres.

—no

— ¿entonces? —dijo Hermione al ver que no entendía.

—los hijos de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Mírenlos —los señaló. Sus hijos estaban conviviendo mientras sonreían de los pucheros que hacían Lily.

Hermione lloró al ver como sus hijos se iban de la estación, en pocas horas se maravillarían al ver el castillo, e iniciarían con sus nuevas etapas de la vida. Sintió como su esposo la rodeó de la cintura. La besó en la frente.

—No te sientas triste… que puedo sentirlo —musitó su esposo.

—lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… se han ido.

—lo sé, amor. Vamos —la llevó fuera de la estación.

En la casa de ellos; Malfoy la llevó hasta el jardín y le dio un beso suave.

—Hermione, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad? —Hermione asintió—. Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras sonreía tontamente por la expectación de la sorpresa que le vaya a dar su esposo.

—ábrelos.

Hermione abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con un libro de color azul.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó aun con la sonrisa nerviosa.

—fue la forma que me termine de enamorarme de ti…

Hermione abrió el libro y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Ella conocía esa letra, ella conocía esos pedazos de hojas.

—D-Draco… ¿esto es…?

—Sí, tuve ayuda de algunos amigos, también de los elfos —aseguró un poco incómodo al recordar como sus amigos se burlaba de él.

— ¡oh, Draco! —se lanzó a los brazos de su esposa.

 **¿Qué es la felicidad?**

Es la calidez al sentirte extasiada al ver todos tus logros, y seres queridos contigo. Es la magia más pura que viene del amor. La felicidad es esa paz que pensabas que no sentías… es la tranquilidad de ver un final feliz, es la alegría de tu interior, de tu alma y mente.

La felicidad es un día soleado, una ligera brisa y el silencio arrullador que te envuelve en un sueño.

* * *

N/A:

bueno aqui esta el final.. espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.


End file.
